What I Never Thought I Could Be
by rockydd47
Summary: (True Story) Clarissa Morgenstern, a closed girl, moved a whole continent with her family to heal from eczema. Each year, Jace, her best friend's bro had at least one class with her, but were never friends. Clary's friends warn her of his reputation as they come together. When someone tries to steal her away from Jace, what'll he do? Will Clary go for Jace or fall another way?
1. Eczema (Skip if you want)

** SO! NEW STORY! All characters here do not belong to us, but the wonderful author, Cassandra Clare.**

** A more detailed summary: _Clarissa Morgenstern was an outcast back when she was in Asia. Being around Asians when she was completely white; atheist. Her friends were fake, and yet, they meant a lot to her. Due to her severe eczema which brought her self-esteem to the lowest of levels, her single mother brought Clarissa and her brother, Jonathan to the most quietest and multicultural country she could think of. Canada. Once her school life started up again, her eczema had healed slightly and she was confident that she could actually talk to people and make friends for the first time in years. The first friend she made was a flawless girl, Isabelle Lightwood. Gradually, she made more friends that didn't care about her eczema, but what was on the inside. Jocelyn had forced Clary to take a Drama course through her high school life to boost up her self-esteem. She starts to gradually notice a golden figure, and learnt of his name; Jace Herondale. They began to get to know each other, until her friends warned her that he was a womanizer and toyed with girls, then ditched them in the dirt. Clary didn't listen. The pair of friends fought until he found out that Clary had a 'true' crush on him. He didn't want her to get hurt by him, but nobody he asked for help believed him. _**

**_ How is Clary going to cope with her emotions? Will her friendships fall apart? Or will they bring her closer to the people she thought she never knew?_**

**Based on a true story. An ongoing life even from this day. Inspired by one of the writers. Surprisingly, all of the characters fit perfectly in her life!**

* * *

She wanted to cry, but her eyes wouldn't let her. Her body was strong enough to handle the pain. She had gone through this multiple times; it wasn't like she never felt this before.

Clarissa woke up to a dark sky, swallowing up her happy mood; not that it began positively to say the least. She slowly brought up a red stained hand to her face, touching the tender skin for a tear. Dry. Dry like sandpaper, was the entire surface of her skin. It hurt to move, to bend her elbows, to bend her knees, to rotate her head and/or neck; to walk, to speak, to change into different clothes; even to shower.

"Clarissa?" came a voice next to her. An aching pain shot through her whole body as she turned her whole body to face her brother. "It's worse…" said Jonathan. She blinked twice looking into his eyes, then looked away. "I'm getting Mum."

Fear overcame her she desperately held his gaze. She blinked once. _No._

"Clarissa, please. We can't go on like this." Jonathan got off his single bed next to hers and walked over to hers. She was resisting the urge to plead, but the skin on her face was rock solid. She could only mumble.

From her bedside table, Jonathan reached for a bottle of cream and lightly, as if his fingers were feathers, smoothed some over her face. The coldness of the white cream made Clary shiver. Only for a few minutes would she be able to talk.

"Don't go to her," Clarissa pleaded. "Please."

"If we go on like this, we may not have enough to last, Clarissa. It's the 4th time. And if so, 5th…" With a deep breath, her brother looked up at the clock hung up on the ceiling. "You've had too many steroids to heal you. They work, but only temporarily, and you know how much they cost, what they do to you, what they do with your growth…"

That was true. Clarissa was a midget, smaller than the average mid-teenager of 12. She could be mistaken for an 8 year old.

"It'll just worry her more. Don't make her…" She struggled to face her brother, but had no choice. She had to.

"No, Clarissa. No more of this. I'm tired of having to see you like this every morning. We're going to the dermatologist. _Today_. Screw school. You're in no condition to attend."

"But I've been going everyday…" She attempted to sit up, then failed and decided to stay lying down; the blankets clamped between her neck and head.

"Yes, and I'm sorry to break it to you, but the more you hide, the more attention you attract. You stand out more than you think you do; trying to cover up every inch of skin you have." Her heart broke and Jonathan's words, but they were the truth. He never lied.

"But Mum has enough to handle. We can't just-"

"Yes," said her brother fiercely. "We can."

"But-" she stopped herself from going on any further as the cream around her face was almost all absorbed and she couldn't move the flesh around her face anymore.

"Don't protest. I'm waking her up."

"It's 6 in the morning!" She struggled to finish her sentence which Jonathan clearly saw through and ignored it as if he didn't understand her.

_Knock! Knock!_

_ No!_ Thought Clarissa. _Not today… or any day. Please?_

_ "_Mum?" came Jonathan's most innocent voice. The door opened instantly. "You heard?"

"Get Sophie to help her dress."

_No. She's awake._ cursed Clarissa.

"Yes, Mum." Jonathan walked over to their maid, Sophie Collins. She was in her mid-forties and had taken care of the family since Clarissa was in Year 1.

"I know," said Sophie as she got up from her place in the kitchen. "May I… um… Can I-"

"Sophie, you need no to ask." Clarissa heard her brother step closer to their maid. "You mean as much to us as another blood member of the family." Sophie began to sob. Clarissa could hear it. She wanted to cry herself, but forced the tears away. She had done too much crying in the past. It was time for her to stop.

"Jonathan, what will become of her? I can't imagine…"

"Shh, shh… everything will be okay," her brother cooed.

"And you?"

"My skin isn't as bad as hers. I'll be okay." The two stayed together for quite some time, Clarissa noticed, until they separated it had been the least of 2 minutes. "Go get her dressed. I'll make breakfast."

"Thank you," said Sophie, firmly holding the 14 year old teenager in place.

"Any time."

Clarissa heard Sophie's light footsteps come closer to their bedroom. It was a nice apartment that had cost plenty, but the walls were practically paper thin.

Sophie and Clarissa locked eyes. Clarissa's green eyes cracked. Sophie instantly went over to the small girl, helping her sit up and pulling her close to her shoulder. Clarissa couldn't hold back the tears around Sophie. She always fell apart when she was around.

"Please tell me you're going to be there," the tiny redhead begged. "Please."

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Sophie tucked the 12 year old girls' head under her chin, lightly giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Come on. I promise I'll be as fast as I can."

"I love you," Clarissa murmured in a small voice.

"Always," Sophie replied, a tear streaking her face from the corner of her left eye.

* * *

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay for a few weeks," said the dermatologist in front of her. Professor Starkweather had been her dermatologist for the past 3 years. He healed her at first, but her condition gradually became more severe.

"I expected so," muttered Clarissa, her head ducked down, but her eyes directly at the man in front of her. She refused to break down in his office.

"May I have a word with you, privately?" asked Professor Starkweather. The whole family lay their eyes on her.

"Of course," she muttered. Sophie gently slid her off her lap and sat her down in the chair she sat on. The rest of the family exited the office without question. Jonathan made a last look at her before leaving the office and shutting the door silently. Clarissa would have looked back, it her neck weren't swollen and the surface of her skin weren't an open wound.

"I know I've been trying to help you for years now," the professor started, "and I've made incredible discoveries with you. The ability to be infected by two viruses, and curing it simultaneously. I've become rich because of you, but I don't do this for the money. I do it to help people like you, because I've gone through this myself." The professor took off his Harry Potter like glasses and set them down on the table. "I fear, Hong Kong isn't the place for you, Clarissa." At this she looked up, her red locks falling to the sides of her face. "The pollution is making this worse, I can see it. It's happening to me as well. I don't want you to have to wake up crying, to not be able to participate in regular activities like a regular teenager. I don't want you to have to worry about your appearance and skin more than your education and your future. I think it is best if you… If you moved to a better place."

"But… I grew up here. Everything I _know_ is here." Clarissa griped onto the hem of her jacket. It was 35 degrees and she was still wearing thick jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, and a jacket. The eczema was so severe it gave her shivers even if she was standing in a desert.

"It has come to mind, Clarissa, that your mother may know a better place for you. One you may not know of well, but have memories of."

She thought back, back to when she was just a child. She saw pictures of her infant days in albums where eczema had no affect on her. It was as if she was a normal child. There were pictures of her in the backyard of a house, playing in the grass, laughing… smiling. Happy.

_Canada, _she thought.

"That's a wonderful place," said Professor Starkweather. It took her a moment to realize she had said that aloud. It sounded _so_ cliché.

"I can't just pack up my things and _move_ there permanently!"

"I understand that you must discuss this with your family; but please, think about it? It's not that I want to send you away, but I think this is for the better, Clarissa. I hope you understand that."

_He genuinely cares. I never thought I'd actually see that in such a strict looking man._

"And if you were to follow through with moving to a more… appropriate area, I want to pay for the plane tickets and the house you live in."

"_Pardon?_" She was in shock? Her head fully up now, looking straight into the Professors' eyes.

"As I had said, you made me rich. You turned me to be one of the happiest men alive. I've been able to provide my wife and kids the perfect life. The least I could do is make yours a better one."

"I'll talk to them about it. About your suggestion."

"Thank you. Please, see where I'm coming from."

"I do," she replied with a silent sigh. Professor Starkweather pressed a button on his desk and the mahogany door to his office opened. The family came back in.

"I presume you know the way?" asked the professor as he handed out a form to the midget redhead.

"Off by heart."

* * *

**1) Should we involve Shadowhunters?**

**2) Should we continue?**

**3) Is it incredibly boring?**

**Sorry if this is a confusing prologue. If you want us to explain a bit more, tell us through the reviews of something! PM, favourite, follow. We swear, this is just the beginning. It might sound boring and formal-ish now, but it'll get better. We'll have some chapters with POV's and maybe even a few sections of diary entries. We'll try to think of something. Thank you :)**


	2. That Escalated Quickly (Ok to skip too)

**Okay, we're just gonna keep writing while waiting for some responses :)**

**Warning: Blood, knives, and needles, involved. Skip some parts if you don't want to read it.**

Clarissa lay asleep on her hospital bed, wrapped up like a mummy with wet clothes to keep her skin hydrated overnight; from the tips of her toes to the nape of her neck.

"Sophie, are you sure you'll be all right?" the puffy eyed maid nodded and wished the mother and son goodnight as they left the emergency ward.

Clarissa had passed out after having 3 different needles poked in each hand. The doctors and nurses attempted to find a vein within her red and swollen hand, but they couldn't do so without pressing the needle into the flesh. The poor girl sat on her mothers' lap, but even she couldn't take the sight of the process when the 2nd needle came to view. Clarissa sat on Sophie's lap for the rest. _That's my girl_, thought Sophie. _As strong as steel._

* * *

For the next few days, Clarissa was finally beginning to heal. She didn't have to move around from a wheelchair with a remote control stick. She could walk freely, but couldn't exit the ward. All through this, she hadn't mentioned what Professor Starkweather had suggested. He had come to check up on her the most. He even brought in a gift for her; Red Studio Beats by Dr. Dre.

"Just in case you can't sleep at night," he had said. The look in his eyes said it all. He wanted her to heal. He felt proud of the 12 year old girl as he supervised the blood testing and daily routines. He wasn't allowed to interfere, but he could award the girl with a much deserved gift.

Soon, Clarissa could jump, dance, and focus on her education. She thanked the professor as she was dismissed from the hospital and was sent home. She felt confident to wear t-shirts and shorts; but, it wasn't long before those happy next few days turned into aching pain and crying to sleep at night.

"He said _what_?" Jonathan exclaimed at the dinner table. "I knew it was bad, but I didn't know it was _that_ bad!"

"Jonathan, please, keep your voice down," said their mother, Jocelyn.

"I… don't want to leave, but I've had enough time to think about it," Clarissa started. Her small voice echoed through the apartment. "I think… I think it would be best if we… if we moved."

"_Are you serious_?" Jonathan's eyes went wide.

"Well… I've been going through this for years and I… I just can't take it anymore. I barely go to school, I don't have good friends, and all I _can_ do is sit at home and gauge my eyes out with tears. What do you expect me to do? I can't live like this for the rest of my life!" Clarissa's voice gradually rose to an extent of standing up and slamming her utensils down on the table. Glad she finished dinner before raging, she limped to her bedroom from her inability to bend her knees and locked the bedroom door before breaking down in private.

Slowly, she took the knife hidden in her underwear drawer and slit her wrists deeply. There were multiple scars there. Ones she could easily cover up with bracelets. But this scar. This one would be different. It would cut so deep it'd be thicker and more evident.

"Give her some space now, Jonathan," said Jocelyn in a monotone voice. Clarissa heard the sound of a grunt and a chair sliding across the tile floor. She sighed. The dipped the knife against her skin then quickly slashed it once. She was prepared for this. She ripped some gauge hidden beneath her undergarments and addressed the wound. No one knew of this but Sophie. Sophie had tried to stop her, then realized there wasn't another way to let her release her anger, but on herself. She still tried and forced her to promise that she wouldn't do it just from the littlest of things. Clarissa promised. What just happened out there _wasn't_ a little thing. It was huge.

Her body fell underneath the comfort of her blankets. She didn't even both switching off the lights. With her eyes closed, it reminded her of watching a sunset. Something no one could see through the buildings of Hong Kong. It was a wish that she hoped to fulfill one day.

_One month later…_

"You're moving?" asked one of Clarissa's friends. She could see that they were trying to fight a smile. She ignored it.

"Yeah. To Canada."

"Oh, that's too bad," said one of them. "Well, I'm gonna to my locker. See you next period!" The rest of the gang followed that one friend to her locker, leaving Clary sitting alone in the cafeteria, eating nothing, but drinking water.

* * *

_June 15th, 2012._

"I… I'm going to miss you so much." Clarissa began to stain tears on Sophie's old t-shirt.

"I'll see you soon. One day."

"I love you," said Clarissa, standing outside the lift.

"Always." Just then, the elevator doors opened.

Jonathan was going to stay behind with Sophie to pack last minute items. He was going to have to man up and sign forms, box everything, and continue going to school until summer vacation. He had friends here, in fact, he was quite popular. He saw the his little sister struggled to realize that eczema didn't take away any abilities. It was just… her. She refused to believe that her life could get better because of the state she was already in. He could only hope that moving to a whole entirely different continent was going to heal her completely.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm starting my first entry today. It's a whole new start for me. We're on the plane and it's going to be around 15-18 hours flight. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for such a long time, but I'll figure it out. Sophie isn't coming to Canada with us because of some immigration agency thing. Apparently, I'm too young to understand. She'll be working for my grandmother, Adele Nightshade-Fairchild. Mum is still a Fairchild, I just took after Daddy's last name. I don't know what happened to him, but I dare not to ask. I'm not going to miss all the snobby British sounding people I knew back in Hong Kong. I'll miss some, but not all. They aren't worth it, but they taught me something. There are good and bad people in this world; I just want to figure out which side I'm on._

_ Wow, that's deep. _

_ Jonathan doesn't look happy that we're moving. He's pretty popular in Hong Kong. He actually is _very_ attractive despite his mild eczema. Mine is too severe that it doesn't compare to his in any way. _

_ I hope moving to Canada is the right choice. I've heard it's actually got clear blue skies and no tall buildings. Well, there's some, but that'd be downtown. Where Mum is taking me is uptown, Richmond Hill, ON. I've seen pictures and it seems like a nice place. I hope Mum has everything planned out. I know she has. She wouldn't set me up on a plane and go to a place foreign to both her and I. She's given up her job for me. We're moving to a different _continent_ because of me. I feel like I'm ruining everyone's lives. I can only hope that we're moving to change things for the better, not for words._

_ ~Clarissa Adele-Fairchild Morgenstern_

_._

* * *

**_How's that? Short, we know, but the action is going to happen in no time soon. This is just the build-up on character and stuff, ya know? Tell us if we should make this less… formal sounding. It can bore readers out. Tell us about the Shadowhunter thing though. We might edit the chapters a little if we were to add them in :)_**


	3. Freshman

**_ cathclacemaddian: You're our first reviewer and we thank you sooooo much! We've received a few helpful PM's but we think yours is the most encouraging :) There will be Clace. Just a little heads up ;)_**

* * *

_Clarssia sat in her new bedroom. Purple walls, a queen sized bed, a few posters, her own bathroom, and she even got the connecting side of the twinning room for a study since the queen sized bed was too big to fit a desk in the same room._

_ Professor Starkweather wasn't kidding about paying for the house and plane tickets. It was… a dream._

_The family had spent the last 2 months through summer to unpack, repack, and connect with old family. Clarissa remembered some, but not all. She acted like she knew them, remembered them, but wasn't that what everyone did to save themselves the embarrassment?_

_ "Go to sleep, honey," said Jocelyn from the door. She had on a silk robe whilst her daughter was in a t-shirt and cotton shorts._

_ "Yes, Mum." On her way out, Jocelyn switched off the lights and closed the door. It was Clarissa's first day of school tomorrow. She couldn't be any more scared than she already was. Were the people here like the ones back home? Did they fake everything? Act like British snobs? The stereotypical kind? Clarissa had an accent, but that was natural. It came from her mother and going to an international school in HK. What was going to happen to her?_

* * *

That was 2 years ago. Clarissa was now a 14 year old teenager who had friends that didn't care about her eczema, but her well-being in general. They loved her for who she was. It didn't matter what clothes she wore or her accent. She was cared for, and that was all she ever wanted.

"Hey," said Jonathan from the doorway. Moving to Canada had done him good. He built up a six-pack with V-lines, fixed up his fashion sense a little, and become more athletic, and was now on the Student Council. He even managed to get a girlfriend, though they weren't serious enough yet for him to bring her home.

"What's up?" asked Clary as she zipped up her schoolbag. Today she was fashioning skinny jeans, brown riders boots, a white long t-shirt with a red rose in the middle, and a purple-blue striped cardigan.

"Well, it's the start of high school for you and um… I just thought I'd wish you good luck."

"I think… well, thanks." Clary's head was down. She decided to leave her hair so it could cover her face. That was how it always was.

"Hey, don't stress. I'll be there if you need me. I'd be glad to introduce my little sister to my friends." Clarissa smiled. Jonathan had good friends, she knew. It was as if they were picked out to join him and his amazing leadership.

"Thanks."

"And you get to ride in my _aweeessoommmee_ car." Right, Professor Starkweather paid for Jonathan's car since he didn't get much attention from him, then figured he deserved a little something for sacrificing his life in HK for his sister.

"Be there in 10," she said, then went down the stairs of their house to the kitchen to grab an apple. Blood red.

* * *

It was lunch and Clarissa had made her first friend. She didn't have any friends during elementary. She blocked them all out. Her mother insisted for her to change and give everyone a chance. So she was going to try.

"Isabelle," said Clarissa.

"Call me Izzy, or Iz. Only people I hate call me Isabelle," the flawless girl winked.

"Do you- by any chance- happen to have any siblings?" she continued.

"Yeah. My brother Alec, and adoptive brother Jace. They're both dickheads so you might not wanna get close to them."

"But, they seem nice to me. They're quite close with my brother, Jonathan. I've met them a few times."

"Your brother's Jonathan? The one with _really_ nice hair and is on the Student Council?" Clarissa nodded. "Clarissa. God that's a mouth full. I need to think of a nickname for you." Izzy paused for a second. "Your brother… he's _amazing_ like, the most perfect person EVER!"

"I'm glad you think so," Clarissa giggled.

"Can I meet him one day?" Izzy made it sound like she was getting a VIP pass to meet a famous celebrity in their own dressing room.

"Sure… you could um… you could come over today if you want…"

"Yes! Thank you!" Izzy started to finish off her lunch in 2 seconds flat. Clarissa didn't bring anything to eat. "I'm taking you to meet someone. I think you two would hit it off _really_ well."

"Hit it off?"

"Not like that. I mean, best friends. You two have a lot in common. Date him, you die. He's mine." Clearly, this too-beautiful-to-describe girl had her eyes set on someone. But who could possibly be best friends with her? She didn't share _anything_ about her past, except she lived in Hong Kong. That was it!

"Okay?" Clarissa's arm instantly shot up with force by her new friend and towards a crowd of nerds. They were all having a discussion on pokéball in the main foyer on the floor.

"Guys, this is Clarissa. Clarissa, these are the Guys."

"Hi," said Clary with a small smile.

"And this is Simon Lewis, the leader of the group." _So she likes thiiiss guy. Wow. A little nerdy, but she could fix him up if she wanted to. I'm guess she doesn't want to and finds his neediness somehow attractive, _thought Clarissa.

"Hey, Clarissa. God that's a mouth full. Can I call you Clary?" _I swear these two are perfect for each other. _

"Sure," she replied with a small voice.

"Clary! OMG that's the best nickname _ever!" _Isabelle exclaimed. Clarissa just stood there, trying to get use to the people around her. They were so open, and she was closed. _very_ closed. She didn't know how she was going to survive.

* * *

It was the period after lunch and she was in Drama class. She didn't want to go. Not at all. She would trade that course for anything. Extra Math, extra Science, better yet, she'd trade it for Art. Art, the one thing in her life that stayed constant. There was no possible way she'd give up that light.

The class sat in a circle so everyone could see one another; except Clary had her eyes set on only one guy. Everyone had their eye on him. Every girl in the class gossiped about him, some guys, being the jealous people they are. His looks were the most breathtaking thing in the world.

Once the teacher ,which everyone had still yet to learn the name of, walked in, she told everyone to introduce themselves as they went around the circle. Their name, preferred name if they had one, and an interesting fact about themselves. Damn.

Clary paid no attention to the class except for a few names; but, once it landed on the boy she wanted to know the name of, her eyes and ears locked on him.

"As everybody knows, my name is Jace Herondale and I am the most attractive person out there." Clary rolled her eyes. Jace seemed to catch it.

Once it got to Clary, she said, "I'm Clarissa Morgenstern. You can call me Clary, and I…" she thought of the one thing that embarrassed her the most which was probably not the best idea at the time, but it could have been worse. "have a British accent… sometimes." She did her best to rid of it, fake it even, but it wasn't working very much.

(Jace's head tilted up at the word 'British.' His weakness was accents. Not everyone knew that, but this Clary girl would soon find out.)

The rest of Drama class was full of random games that got people to remember each others names. Clary could remember the majority of the class… but she remembered Jace's the most.

Once the bell rang that signalled the end of class, she thought back to what Isabelle had said during lunch…

_"Yeah. My brother Alec and adoptive brother Jace…"_ Jace. It couldn't be _this_ Jace? But how common could the name Jace be? Not very.

Clary had time to think about this for the last period of the day. She shared no classes with Isabelle, but had 2 with Simon. It was an… okay first day of high school; being a freshman and all. One thing that was unsettling to her were those golden eyes. It was just that. She desperately wanted to draw them, but since she took Drama instead of Art, she'd have no excuse for having a sketchpad with her 24/7.

"You ok?" asked Izzy as they met up by their lockers. They were exactly right next to each other. It was how they first met.

"Yeah," replied Clary as she dumped her empty binders into her locker.

"We're having a talk once we get to your place." It was right then when Clary knew what was going to happen. _Shit's gonna go downnnnnn.  
_

* * *

**_As said, this is just the build up. We're gonna skip ahead a couple of years to when they're 16 so it makes more sense. Just saying, this is like a diary to one of our writers. It'll be as accurate as possible. We are also going to add Shadowhunters into this. Please review, favourite, and follow!_**


	4. Sparring and Slipping

**_Two chapters, one day. WHOOOOP! We just can't wait to get to the good parts :P Please review :)_**

* * *

_"_How's Drama?" asked Clarissa's Mum from her bedroom door. It had been another 2 years and still, Clary was the same as always; quite, low self-esteem, but the best artist imaginable.

"Not helping," replied Clary, boredom clear in her voice. Jocelyn sighed. She was going out tonight. A date. She had talked to Clary and Jonathan before agreeing to go on a date with him though. She wanted her children to approve a man she was going to be with before getting to the serious parts of the relationship, if it ever got that far.

"Isabelle?"

"She's been attempting to set me up with some boys."

"Has it worked out?" Jocelyn's eyes were full of hope. It turned to be short lived.

"Nope. She isn't giving up easily though."

"You're 16. Live a little, ok? While you still can?" Clarissa opened her eyes up at her mother. They looked quite alike. Red hair, green eyes, too skinny but healthy for their own good… yup. Definitely mother and daughter.

A few hours later, Jonathan knocked on Clary's door and opened it through the silence. She was in her study room, working on a new oil painting on her art easel. It was… Jace. She had attempted to paint, sketch, draw, colour, and even sculpt him, but to no avail. It was _impossible. _His bone structure, posture, tousled hair… she couldn't get the tiny details right, no matter how hard she tried.

The tiny redhead attempted to hide the oil painting, but with no luck.

"That's really good," complimented Jonathan, "but if you're gonna start to date him, be careful. He's a real player." Jonathan often hung out with Jace and Alec. Though they were younger than him, they all acted the same age.

"I won't. Not my type," said Clary. It was true. They were complete opposites. Style included. Jace wore mostly black, contrasting to his golden features. Clary wore lighter clothes, purple, red, and white, mostly.

"Funny you say that," Jonathan scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Clary placed her oil painting brushes down on the newspaper in front of her and stared at her brother with curiosity.

"Maureen. Remember her?" Of course she did. They had 3 classes together. Jonathan didn't wait for his sister to give an answer. "Well, she told me you have been sharing some 'eye contact' with him across the Drama classroom for a while."

Clary's mouth went agape. What? No? She had only been catching a few glimpses of him. Nothing good. Nothing good enough for her to develop a crush on him or anything. She just found him attractive like every other girl thought.

"We just know each other as classmates. I wouldn't know him any better than that," said Clary with vigour in her voice.

"Then why are you drawing him like a Shadowhunter? Or should I say, angel?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow at the oil painting. Yes, it was of Jace, but he looked different than normal. Black angel wings sprawled out widely, his clothes all black but a white wife beater underneath. His body radiated a gold light that lit up a dark room from brown to black on the sides. His eyes were sharp, almost broken. His cheekbones were well defined, and so was the muscles along his arms and abdomen.

"I…"

"Come on. I think you need to blow off some steam."

"I've got no steam I need to blow off," Clarissa pouted.

"Yes, but you might want to blow _something. _Preferably around 6-8 inches, 1 and a half to 2 inches in diameter…"

"Jonathan!" Clary smacked her brother playfully on the arm. "I don't need to train," she said frustratingly.

"No, you don't want to," confirmed Jonathan. He paused for a second, thinking of something deep to say so Clarissa would loosen up. "Dad trained us to be one of the best Shadowhunters to _ever_ live. I'm positive that you use your stele now too."

The redhead bent her head down to the carpeted floor and shifted her feet slightly.

"By the angel… you haven't." Jonathan scanned his sister carefully for a minute. No, not a single rune on her skin in sight. Not even the tiniest black mark in sign of attempt. None.

It wasn't that she didn't want to, she afraid to. She did have her first runes at the right time and age, but once her eczema kicked in, she forbid herself to use her stele. There was no room on her skin to draw a rune without touching the open blisters, red rashes, or even the nails slits or where she scratched herself.

"Come here." Jonathan pulled his sister in for a hug. He hadn't realize this for 3 fucking years. He understood that the first year of them being in Canada, she was still adjusting; but, he expected her to start using her stele once again after the second year or so.

"Clarissa, we're unique Shadowhunters. We can't just throw away what we've been trained to do for years now. Until… _that_ came up. Come on, train with me?" _He called me Clarissa. He's always done that. Even when people started to call me Clary, he always called me Clarissa. I love that :) It's like how I call him Jonathan when everyone calls him Jon. _

"I haven't done that for years, Jonathan. I don't think I can… not anymore."

"Hey, look at me." Her green eyes lifted up to see Jonathan's dark orbs. "We aren't _normal_ Shadowhunters, Clarissa. If we don't train, we might as well go die in a hole." She took this in for a minute. Not that she pointed this out or anything, but she never went into the basement. That was the training area which she forbade herself to go. It would have just brought back memories.

"Ok." That was all she said.

* * *

Clarissa lightly walked down the basement steps and towards the training area. There were sets of archers bows and arrows, knives, swords, gear, extra steles, and even mundane weapons. To the side were the mundane items. Sure, there were guns and lasers, but Jonathan created the bullets out of the Iron Sister's metal, and being the smartass he is, he modified the wires in the lasers to be able to slice intangible demons in two.

"So, what do you wanna start with first?"

Clarissa's mind just completely blanked out as she walked towards the gear wardrobe. Inside were her Shadowhunting clothes from when she was 2 and all the way to when she was 10; the age she forced herself to stop Shadowhunting to benefit her eczema. At the end of the rack was brand new gear she never tried on, but seemed to be tailored just for her.

Looking down at the wardrobe, she saw a beautiful box with curves and victorian like waves carved into it. There was a lock on it, which only she knew how to _un_lock. Her blood. Silently, she brought up a nail to her index finger, slicing the flesh neatly. Gently, she pressed the slightly bleeding finger to the top of the box. The blood started to disperse evenly around the carved wood, and reached the locks within the box. With a click, the box was unlocked. Clarissa carefully licked the cut then opened the old box. She gasped at the object inside.

Her stele.

The emerald green and dark purple stele sat untouched on red velvet. There was metal leaves and vines come from the top and blended in with the coloured crystal in the middle. The tip was as sharp as always, perfect for drawing runes in an emergency.

With her left hand, she carefully took it up, holding it steadily, then drawing her first rune on the base of her right wrist. The Angelic Rune. The one that gave her light. Once the rune was finished, she felt herself brighten, as if she could radiate light like Jace was in her oil painting.

"Wow…" she sighed in awe. The skin was raw around the rune, but it made her feel most alive nonetheless. Jonathan smiled proudly at his little sister. She was finally becoming happier. After years of being in Canada, he had never seen his sister's face truly light up. Today was that day he finally got to see it happen.

"Draw a few more," he insisted. She didn't have to be told twice. Along her arms now were runes she had created when she was a child. Stronger ones that didn't need to be drawn multiple times because they were enhanced enough.

"Thank you," She whispered into her brothers' ear when she was done. Jonathan held her in a tight embrace. It was a moment that lasted a while.

"Go change. We're going to be training for a _while_." Cue the wink. She just nodded and grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe. She quickly dressed in the bathroom to tight workout shorts and a sports bra. She tied her hair up into a pony tail with a few strands loose. She remembered what it was like when going out demon hunting. Her hair would screw up somehow and fall in her face. She was going to make this training session count.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she saw her brother dressed in a workout t-shirt and shorts that went to his knees. He was sparring the air with a seraph blade at the moment. She eyed his movements until she saw he was done with hits warmup and coughed.

"Why do you have to be my sister?" asked Jonathan as he shook his head, but still held a smile.

"Uh… Is this too much?" she asked suddenly feeling self-conscious about wearing such revealing clothing in front of her brother.

"Nope, I think I know someone who might appreciate it though…"

"Don't. Go. There," she warned. They both had a stare down then laughed at each other.

"Wanna spar with me?" Clarissa nodded and looked at her options along the weapons rack against the walls. Her fingers trailed along the rack, skipping the knives, the whips, the Japanese weapons (katana, naginata, etc…), and stopped at the crystal swords. She pulled a seraph blade out. It looked slightly used, but that was because it was her first weapons, not including the stele. Her father gave it to her as a present on her 5th birthday. It was specifically made for her; lighter than any other blade, a grip fit for her small hand. A blade that would modify itself as she grew older and developed as a Shadowhunter.

"Good choice," said Jonathan behind her. He pulled a black blade out. Hm. It was just like Clary's, but made for him in the same ways as the white blade she held was for her. "Now, let's see if you still remember what we've done for the majority of our lives at this point."

The siblings circled each other, trying to figure out each others' tactics. It wasn't long before Jonathan gave the first strike. Clarissa didn't falter, she merely stayed calm and let her reflexes kick in. The runes she drew on her arms were boiling in her veins. They were finally being put to use.

Quickly, Clarissa did what her father had first taught her to do. An aerial. With luck, her feet hit Jonathan right on the chest. It made him stumble backwards, but if it were in real battle, she'd try harder.

"Are we using the weapons or what?" Jonathan waved his seraph blade in the air.

"Do me a favour and attack me straight on." Clary had no clue where the newfound strength of asking for what she wanted so directly came from, but it felt good. Jonathan shrugged and followed on with the favour. Clary side stepped, gripped his arm, blocked his second attack with her blade, and pinned him on the ground like her daddy taught her. Perfect.

"Okay, lets get back to sparring," she giggled.

"Oh, you're on."

The two had it on for at least another hour before they heard coughing in the background. It, however, wasn't their mother.

"I didn't expect such an innocent and quiet redhead like you to be a Shadowhunter, Clarissa. Or wear _that_ either."

The midget girl gave a gasp at who stood in front of her. Jace Herondale in all his golden glory.

"I didn't know you two were related?" Jonathan smacked his forehead against his seraph blade.

"You've known me for 3 years!" He exclaimed.

"Some amount of time I've known Clary." Jace raised an eyebrow at her. "Tell me, Clary, does Isabelle know about this?" She shook her head and blinked once. _No_. "Wow, I'm ashamed. Your own best friend who shares the _exact_ same secret as you, doesn't know who you_ really_ are. I thought you'd be more honest than that." Jace tutted and shook his head. He was just mocking her, she knew that. It was nothing more than him being Jace Herondale.

Clarissa stayed silent. She went to pick up her stele and was about to take the blade upstairs until she felt a _presence _behind her. It was foreign and _definitely_ not supposed to be that close. She quickly turned around, pointing the tip of the blade at the Adams apple of the golden _man_ behind her.

"Step any closer and that shitty dickhead face of yours is gonna be fucked up with blood and burned in hell." She never swore so many times in one sentence before, let alone sweated or cursed at all. The farthest she had gone was saying 'crap' but that was it!

"Woah, didn't know you could talk like that either." Jace instantly stepped back with his hands up.

"Jonathan," she turned to her brother. "thank you for bringing me down here. I'll see you at dinner."

She started to make her way towards the basement steps with her clothes until she heard,

"I was sitting on that couch over there for a whole _hour_ trying to figure out who you were sparring with. And hot _dddaayum_, I thought that girl was _innocent_!"

Clarissa had no clue where her recently discovered confidence came from, but she just had to yell back, "Innocent my ass!"

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Any more reviewers? We're receiving awesome PM's for us to continue, but no reviews and or favourites and follows! PLLLLEEAAASEE DO IT! We sound desperate, we know, it comes with starting a new story :P**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BTW!**

* * *

Clarissa continuously drew runes on her sketchpad and some useful ones along her arms. The green-purple stele was her childhood. With the runes she could create at the snap of a finger, she'd be unstoppable. She would have been able to stop her father from leaving home and killing himself by summoning demons… but no. He just had to attempt the most dangerous practice known to the Shadow World. Clarissa had avoided it as much as she could, but after training and having a stele back in her hands, she couldn't let go of it.

"You're gonna pass out eventually from putting on so many runes at once," warned Jonathan as he watched his sister mark herself with runes from the waist and up.

"No, I'm not. I feel great."

"Maybe a little _too_ great. It's late, and you're going to be up all night."

"Knockout rune," Clary said smartly.

"More and more runes…" Jonathan said, shaking his head but smiling all the same.

"Goodnight, Jonathan," sang Clary as she tucked herself under the covers of her bed.

"Night, Clarissa. And um… I'm sorry about Jace by the way. I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone." He must have noticed the slight anger in her darkened green eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

Clary went to school the next day wearing a cardigan to cover up her freshly drawn runes. The skin around them weren't as raw as they were the previous day, at least.

As she started to pick up her binders from her locker, she felt Izzy's anger radiating off of her. It was even more evident as she slammed Clary's locker shut and forced her to look into her eyes by shoving her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she practically yelled across the hallway for people to hear. _Jace must have let it slip. I'm gonna kill both Jace _and_ Jonathan later._

"Tell you about?" Acting clueless was getting her nowhere. It was making everything worse.

"This!" Isabelle grabbed Clary's wrist and slid up her cardigan. Her eyes scanned the runes. In shock, Izzy shoved the sleeve back down with a tiny inch just peeking out.

"That's not in the book…" Isabelle was confused. "How do you have a rune that's _not_ in the book?!" She whisper shouted.

Clary hesitated. She didn't know how to answer her without giving her secrets away. Izzy was going to find out one way or another…

"I'll tell you somewhere else; anywhere, but here." Her voice was quiet, too quiet that it seemed she was just moving her mouth and no sound came out.

Izzy dragged her into one of the empty washrooms opposite their lockers.

"Now talk!" she demanded.

"Long story short, now dead dad gave my subconscious mother angel blood in her food while she was pregnant with me. The blood was concentrated onto me making me three quarters angel, one quarter human; not half of each."

Isabelle pouted then made a _face._ Clary observed her for a minute. It wasn't like a regular face. It was suspicious, like she was digging up lost memory and trying to bring it back up to the surface.

"I should have realized this sooner…" The dark haired girl too her turn to observe her friend. "Clarissa Morgenstern… That last name; Morgenstern… Y- You're Valentine's child?" The name cursed Clary like saying 'bloody mary' 3 times in the mirror. She nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"For?" _Why was she apologizing? She didn't make me a target for demons, so what was there for her to be sorry about?_

"Having to be raised by him. I heard his children were whipped 10 times for not doing the smallest thing like… not saying 'sir' at the end of every sentence, or not looking him in the eye while he was talking. And… I was told stories of what happened to his children." Isabelle paused. Clary's green eyes looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

"It was said to be that they were flawless because of the extra demon and or angel blood, I'm not sure. They… they could fight like 10 warriors at 10 years old. They had extra abilities, but no one dared to ask of what they were. Valentine had trained them since birth so they could assist him to dominate the Shadow World. Then something came up; like he committed suicide or even surrendered so he could be sentenced to death. I'm not sure why he would have wanted that, but it's what I heard."

There was a long silence between them. Clary debated whether she should share every detail of her life with Izzy, her first and best friend. They were close, but how well could she trust a girl like Izzy who was so social and popular while she was in her shadow; not that she minded.

She was willing to take the risk.

"What you heard was wrong," said Clary in a low voice. She started to walk around the bathroom tiles while catching glimpses of herself in the mirrors. "My dad started to teach me the ways of the Shadowhunters when I could crawl." Clary spoke slowly, careful with her wording. "He was partially Chinese and that, for some reason, seemed to let him believe he had a right to be strict. He gave me my first stele at 2, and my first blade at 5. My brother and I were taught to be perfect in his eyes… always having the perfect posture, speaking fluently in the most common languages, and having the perfect mind and body for Shadowhunting." Her face darkened. "Once eczema kicked in for both my brother and I, he felt his plan of hurting his wife to change us, and training us to perfection, was all wasted. He _was_ going to use us to dominate the Shadow World, that was true; but, we couldn't be used to help him anymore. That resulted to his attempt in summoning the father of all demons." She paused. "It burned him alive."

Clary took a glance at herself in the mirror. A tear was going down the corner of her eye. She refused to cry. It was a sign of weakness, something her dad forbid her to show.

"My dad never whipped us. He could be patient if he wanted, but if we did do something he didn't like, we'd be punished somehow. Extra chores, extra training hours, no stele for a month; but nothing as brutal as direct physical pain."

"No stele. Damn, that must have been hard." Izzy put a hand on her best friends' shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," the feisty redhead snapped. Her body quickly tensed, then softened as she realized how fast she had reacted. "What he did made me stronger. I'm proud of it, not ashamed."

The deepness of the conversation reached a whole new level. Clarissa wanted to break down. Not Clary. Clary would have done it on the spot, but Clarissa was different. She may have had low self-esteem, but she strong.

Just then, the bell rang.

* * *

The rest of the day went on in silence. Neither Clary or Isabelle talked to each other unit the end of the day when they saw each other at their lockers. It felt as if they had both fought, but really, they just had a misunderstanding of Clarissa's past.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Izzy. I just… I'm not use to letting people in." The flawless girl completely understood. She didn't like having people ask her personal questions either. It made her feel insecure.

Taking her time, she opened her locker and watched Clary open hers with caution. She was afraid her stele would roll out of her locker…

"Come over to the Institute," she blurted out. Immediately, she wanted to take it back.

"I… I would but…"

"Come on, it'll be fun. I promise, no brotherly influences." Clary hesitated.

"Why don't you come over instead?" Now it was Clary's turn to wish she never opened up her mouth.

"Sure!" They hugged it out in the end.

* * *

"OMG!" Izzy started to squeal once Clary showed her the training area/basement. The smaller girl was momentarily confused. "We can _train_ together. It'll be so much fun! Maybe even become _parabatai_!"

"Woah… Izzy, um… not that I don't want to do everything you just mentioned but, I just picked up training _yesterday_. And, I just got back my stele _yesterday_. It's been barely 12 hours, I'm still trying to process everything."

The two separated as Isabelle began to run around in awe at the weaponry. Clary was careful to guard her and her brothers' sword. It was just a precaution their father always constantly told them to take.

_"Don't let anyone wield these blades," _their father had said. "_You two may hold one another's, but not anyone else. It'll burn them alive._"

Burn them alive. Just like what he was when he summoned the father of all demons. Had he never been told _not_ so summon demons since he was a Shadowhunter?

"What do you want to start with?" asked Clary politely.

"Whip!" Isabelle's signature golden snake whip uncoiled from her wrist. Clary shrugged and grabbed her silver one by the rack. This wasn't just the Morgenstern training stash. It was legendary. All weapons were created by the Iron Sisters on a personal connection, custom made.

"All right," sighed Clary, then firing up the magical whip.

The flashes of gold and silver were blinding within the confined basement. Not much could be seen until the end when Clary had tied up her best friend with both their whips.

"You gotta teach me that," demanded Isabelle as Clary untied her.

"My dad did, and I'm still out of practice. Give me some time to get use to runes again at least," chuckled the redhead.

They both took a seat on the couch, away from the training space. A comfortable silence.

"I can't believe I've known you for 3 years, and I didn't know you were a Shadowhunter."

"I expected that you were one," admitted Clary. Izzy's eyes opened wide and her attention was fully on her. "I chose not to push on the subject though," she continued. "Your runes flickered from their glamours, but that could have just been me hallucinating." Clary knew what her powers could do. It could drive her insane. "The extra blood in me could have ignited something. I haven't had runes for the past 5 years. That extra blood was being put to no use so it could have made me see things or… wish for things."

"I'm sorry," sighed Izzy.

"For?"

"Having extra blood." Clary didn't know how many times she had told Izzy within the past 10 minutes of how she didn't need to be sorry, but the girl just wouldn't stop.

"It's not something that would have effected the way I was brought up anyhow. I'd still be trained the same way, taught the same things… built to be strong. Bravery was another thing my dad enforced. He use to say; 'being brave and being strong aren't that hard to decipher. Being strong is having physical strength and resistance to temptations, to pain, and to weaknesses. Being brave is having courage, to take risks, and to have confidence no matter what anybody says. It's all just you.'"

"Which one did he want more?" asked Isabelle. She seemed to regret doing so right after.

"Strength. He didn't want us to give in to the opposing side of the uprising; meaning the Clave. He wanted us to act as his robots, built up to be exactly what he wants. But, I didn't really care about what he wanted, or said he needed. I wanted to be brave."

Clarissa had no clue why she was telling Isabelle everything her father said not to tell anyone but Jonathan. They could be _parabatai_ one day if they kept this up.

"What about you? If you had to choose, what would you want?"

"I'd like strength," said Isabelle. She didn't seem to fear it. "I'm good at resisting my temptations. Pain, not so much. Weakness, I'm all right."

"That just means you aren't brave," said Clary. It was also from what her father had said. "It's impossible to be both. It's either bravery or strength." However, there was an extra line he always had said to himself which Clary use to always pick up on. "But for you two, it's possible to be both."

* * *

"Of course I am, just not as much as I am strong," Izzy giggled. The two stood up again, as if reading each others minds. They battled it out again with whips until they both got too tired and exhausted to carry on.

"Want to stay for dinner?" asked Clarissa politely when she put her weapons away.

"Sure, if your mom doesn't mind." She knew her mother wouldn't mind at all. She'd be more than 'delighted' for Izzy to stay over. It would probably be even better now, now that they knew each other's secret.

"Um… Izzy?" Clary looked at her carefully. Once they reach Clary's bedroom and the door is closed, she continued her question. "Remember when you first introduced me to Simon?" Clary had no clue where the question came from, but it seemed like a good time to ask since they were spilling all their biggest secrets today.

"Yes, why?" Isabelle's face tightened.

"Well... that day, you said, 'date him, you die. He's mine.' Is that still um... Is that still going on?"

"Who told you that and why would you assume so?" she pointed her finger directly at the redhead's heart.

"I just kinda observed and you know how close I am with Simon," she shrugged.

"Only you know. Do _not_ open your mouth about this, please?" Izzy was on her knees.

"Izzy," Clary said as she helped her up. "Why are you afraid of liking him?"

"Apparently, I'm 'overqualified' to be with someone like him who is so… _under_ my league. But I swear he's above me," she explained quietly.

The redhead sighed.

"Why should you be afraid of what anyone thinks?"

"It's a reputation I have to keep? And I doubt that Simon likes me for my personality, just my looks. That's what everyone likes. They don't like _me_." She looked as if she were about to break down and cry.

"What about you?" she choked out.

"Me?"

"You're a 16 year old girl who hasn't had her first boyfriend yet. There's got to be at least a crush down there." Clary stayed silent. She didn't need people to get to her like that.

"I know… I just… I don't even know him." _I know he's a player who hits on all the asian looking girls. I just look more white._

_ "Well,_ then _get_ to know him… whoever he is. What's his name?" asked Izzy slightly confused.

"He's someone," replied Clary, not even sure of herself. She wasn't even sure whether it was even a crush…

"I'll get it out of you one day Morgenstern. One day…" her best friend declared in a witch's voice and cackle. They both laughed, just as if nothing ever happened.


	6. Friends

**Guest: Sorry to say this, but it really can. Raquel's eczema was rrrreeeaaalllllyyyyyyyyyy bad. With HK pollution, dust, and stuff, it practically paralyzed her because her skin was so raw. There are different stages and types of eczema and your friend probably has a different one. But honestly, it can get that bad. **

** So… we're updating again!**

* * *

_That weekend later…_

"Clarissa? Jonathan?" called Jocelyn through the front doors of their house.

"Hi, Mum!" Clary squealed to hug her mother. She had gone downtown to some convention centre and stayed there for the school days of the week. "How was er… whatever you went to?"

"It was fun! I met a few people too. Eligible men… but I still prefer Luke…" Luke was _amazing. _He was funny, a werewolf… but that made no difference to the person he was inside.

"I don't blame you," she agreed. "By the way, I found out Izzy was a Shadowhunter and we've been training together for a while."

"You're training again!" Jocelyn hugged her daughter closer. "I wish I could have been there to see you have your stele back," she sighed. A tear seemed to escape her eyes, but she couldn't help it. They were happy tears.

No one said a word after that. It was all just happy tears and reminiscing moments of the past.

* * *

"Find a partner to improvise with as a warm-up," said Mrs. Penhallow, the drama teacher. Jace and Clary had always been in the same drama class through and through. It was hard for her to believe that she only _just_ found out about a week ago that he was a Shadowhunter… after 3 years of knowing him!

Everyone had a friend to be with them and partnered up. Jace had too many friends that they picked each other and he was left alone, Clary had zero friends and always ended up having Mrs. Penhallow pair her up with someone.

"You don't uh… happen to have a partner do you?" Jace stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Clary's breath hitched slightly as the ends of his golden locks got twisted between his fingers.

"No, I don't," she replied cooly.

"Would you be my partner?" Clary had alway thought Jace was good with girls. Why was he stuttering? Is his hesitation what turns girls on? It was a doubt.

"Sure, I guess." Clary huffed and stood face to face with Jace. This was the longest she had ever looked at him for. It was only now until she could _really_ get a good look at his well-defined features.

Jace and Clary… they 'improved' for a while. Actually, they talked about Shadowhunting. When Mrs. Penhallow came by, she seemed to like the idea of 'mythological' creatures and nodded approvingly. The pair chuckled quietly after that.

"It's funny how I've known you for years, yet I still don't have your number," said Jace folding his arms gently.

"I'm your sister's best friend, why _would_ you have my number?" Clary purposely didn't take the hint. She knew what Jace was trying to do.

"In case she goes missing and you're often the only person she's ever with. Though, I don't understand why since she's got _way_ more popular friends than you."

_Right in the feels…_ thought Clary.

"Probably because I'm not fake like them. Or should I say, the people _you_ hang out with," said Clary with a childish smirk.

"And the people I hang out with are?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"The people you hang out with are all fake, artificial. They change themselves to fit into a social status when on the inside, they hate what they're trying to be."

"Sure they do," said Jace sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure that they're just doing what they think is best for themselves."

Clary scoffed. "You think so?" She shook her head. "They're trying to change themselves so they can hang out with a more popular crowd. For example, Kaelie. She's a huge slut, but one of the smartest people I've ever seen. Did you know she takes AP everything?"

Jace's eyes went wide open to Kaelie who stood in the corner of the room with a bunch of the students that only took drama for an art credit. With hearing runes, the pair could hear them talking about Chem. Jace never took notice to that, just how her cups were hanging out of her shirt, and the skirt she wore was see-through to her red lacey underwear which he had ripped at least a dozen pairs of by now.

"Oh. Well, that's just one person. Not people in particular," said Jace on the verge of defeat. He was determined to win this verbal 'improv' against the redhead. She wasn't one to talk and he wasn't one to _stop_ talking. It just kept going on and on and on and on and on.

Clary couldn't fight back. Mrs. Penhallow had stopped everyone from talking and decided to get on with teaching. Clary moved to the opposite side of the classroom from then, away from Jace, but couldn't help but to let her eyes wander towards him in the end.

* * *

"Okay, I think we got off on the wrong foot," said Jace as Clary was alone at her locker in between classes. She slowly got her binders out on purpose so she'd have enough time to hear Jace out.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she asked, still not looking him in the eye.

"I shall apologize," he said formally. It was probably the way his parents had brought him up. "And since I'm sure you're going to be around even after high school, I'd like to get to know you better; not just through my sister… who is currently storming over here and is about to accuse me of harassing you." Clary turned her head in the direction Jace was looking and saw a somewhat enraged Isabelle with her knee high boots, clacking loudly against the floor towards them.

"_What _do you think you're doing?" she asked in a low voice.

"Having a conversation. Don't worry about it." It was surprising how Clary reacted so quickly; defending Jace was even more unexpected.

"No flirting, no dirty talk, no… _nothing_?"

"Nope. I would have run," Clary chuckled. Isabelle's eye's scanned Jace for a lie, but there was no sign he had shown of telling a fib.

"Okay… If I see you two looking suspicious again, I swear I will get to the bottom of it." Izzy marched away towards her mundie friends and kept them company to talk about 1D. Jace and Clary both started to laugh to themselves as they heard Izzy talk about Justin Bieber and his new tattoos next. It was _hilarious_.

"You don't like JB, do you?" Jace sounded hopeful.

"Hell no. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against him… he's just not my style," Clary admitted. Jace nodded in approval.

"I'm actually more of OneRepublic kind of person," Jace confessed. It took Clary a moment to realize what he just said. He looked more like a rapper fan.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," said Clary as she zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Walk you to class?" Jace offered as he noticed her closing her locker.

"Sure." It took a split second for her to reply. Not too fast, thank all angels, but it was good. Her heart leapt at the sight of his golden features when they stepped outside to go to the next block of the school.

"This is going to be fun," said Jace randomly. Clary snapped out of her daze and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "We're sort of 'friends' now, right?" Clary shrugged and nodded. "Yup, this is going to be ffuuunn."

"Why?" she finally spoke up.

"You'll see. You're going to fall for me, pretend like you still feel like you're just a friend, force yourself onto someone else so you try to get over me, but it won't work. No one gets over _this_," he gestured to himself. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Is it because I'm a redhead?" Clary asked not too harshly.

"Nope," he said with pride. "It applies to all girls and _some_ guys." Clary chuckled at his self-righteous attitude. He was overconfident. That could get him to places, but it might get him to a bar or a strippers club first.

They walked around the building to the side doors where Clary's next class was. Around that though, there were potheads. Jace seemed like the kind of guy who would go out to joints and smoke weed or cigarettes. He would join them to leave Clary, he would. Well, it looked like he would.

"Don't worry. I know them," he said. Hm, so he was going to join them.

They picked up their pace and headed for the doors, close enough to the potheads to smell the weed and smoke in the air. It was a wonder why teachers never came around this area.

One of the potheads whistled.

"Knock it off, Raph. Mine." Jace's protectiveness over Clary got her to blush. _Mine_, he had said. She liked the sound of that, but it wasn't how Jace had implied it.

Raphael had pale skin, bloodshot eyes, and a spanish like accent. It was faded, but evident. _Vampire._ Clary had instantly figured it out.

"Alright, amigo. But don't get too caught up with this one. I know her, she's feisty." That was true, Clary did know Raph. She knew him because of Magnus. Magnus was an old family friend of Jocelyn's. He knew what Valentine was up to and decided to help with that. He even tried to warn Valentine of what he was trying to do, summoning his father. Valentine didn't pay attention, causing Magnus to hear and watch him burn to his death.

_"I'll help you get back on your feet," _Magnus had said. _"I always keep my word._" and he did. For that, they owed him their lives, but Magnus had countered, _"Having friends is enough to thank me._" Clary figured it was from being immortal. She couldn't dream of that.

When the Morgenstern family was visiting Magnus after Valentine's burial, Raph had come by to ask for a potion to let him drink or eat mundane food for a while. Once he saw that Magnus had 'human' guests, he said he'd come back another time and left in an instant. He probably heard Clary rampage-ish after that about Valentine and his obliviousness to his actions.

So, yes. They did know each other… somewhat. It was more of a familiar face than 'knowing' each other.

Jace cast a glance at Clary with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story. I'll tell you on the way." He shrugged and held the door open for her, glaring at the Downworlder before letting the side doors swing closed.

Clary told him how they met for the rest of the time they were together. Jace kept asking questions about her past. She smartly replied, able to dodge all questions. Valentine had taught her how to do that.

Jace didn't push on the subject, just left it alone and moved on. They had only recently become proximity friends so he didn't feel like pressuring her into anything. That confused him even more. He often got what he wanted, when he wanted it. He couldn't understand himself to why he wasn't rushing to get her to blush somehow.

"I'm not going to make this sound like I wanna leave, because I don't, but I have to," said Jace looking down at his phone.

"It's okay. Just go. I'll see you around." Clary gave a :) face and watched Jace's golden body walk away. Her eyes didn't leave his back until the golden glow was out of sight.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Izzy and Clary walked together to their lockers as they had last period together.

"Nothing is going on between you and Jace, right?" Izzy wanted to be sure. Clary rolled her eyes.

"We're just… acquaintances," she reassured her best friend. "He said so himself that he'd see me even _after_ high school. I guess that's why he wants to at least be somewhat comfortable around me. For the past 3 years it's just been completely awkward."

"True…" Izzy was still unconvinced.

"Don't worry. I'm never going to get up to that level where I'm choosing him over you." She sighed in relief and brushed off the last bits of dust from her boots.

"Good. Now, you're coming over to the Institute today to _really_ train. Not in a basement, in an actual training room."

Clary couldn't hide it. Her excitement to hold weapons and swing different kinds of swords was catching up to her. All of the power she had been holding in for years was about to explode.

"Awesome." _Jace is going to be there._


	7. Hooking Up With French Fries

**_Soooooo… new chapter! Is everyone liking it so far? We're sorry if it doesn't sound intriguing or anything. It's just the beginning though!_**

* * *

_"_Jace? Alec?" Izzy yelled throughout the Institute. No reply. "They're probably in the training room." Clary's eyes went wider at this. _Jace… training… him shirtless… hot… _NO! "Are you going to be okay with that?"

At least Izzy was considering her feelings.

"Yeah." _NO!_ "I'll be fine."

"Ok! Let's go to my room and change first. I have some training clothes you can borrow."

"Thank you." Clary was grateful at first, but she didn't realize what Izzy meant by training 'clothes' at the time.

* * *

She struggled to get the 'clothes' to fit. Her breasts weren't as well developed and neither were her curves. She attempted to make herself feel more comfortable in the 'clothes' she was borrowing but that was a long shot.

"Stop fussing, you look fine. What are you so worried about anyway?"

"Your brothers." Clary made the =.= face.

"I thought you said you were fine with it?" Izzy questioned as she continued tying her hair up.

"I'm fine with training in the same area, but if they're looking over at us…" Clary looked at herself once over in the mirror. The sports bra she was wearing could pass as a s an oversized bikini, and her shorts were almost the same length as her underwear was. Izzy said she could take her underwear off because she did that too sometimes if she felt like it.

"Don't worry about it. We're just training, after all." Clary tied her hair up at last and did her best to get herself to fuller around her chest by sucking her stomach in. If she didn't, she was sure the sports bra was going to drop.

"Come on. Let's go."

Izzy and Clary walked through the Institute. The training area was close by, luckily. Clary had borrowed some shoes too. It was a good thing she wore thicker socks today.

The future _parabatai's_ could hear Alec and Jace fighting each other with seraph blades. Once Isabelle and Clary stepped in, they also heard music coming from the stereo. Loud, fast, and adrenaline pumping music.

"We'll go on this side," said Isabelle, leading her to another space in the training room. The room was larger than her basement by _hundreds_. Clary wasn't sure how such a big room could fit in such a small church. Okay, it looked like a really puny church through the glamour.

"Take your pick," said Isabelle as she gestured to all the weapons available on the rack. She had trained with all of them at a point, and decided to take the one she was the most rusty with; the katana. "Clary, I've beaten you in every battle we've been in. Are you sure you want to use a weapon that you've never touched before?" Clary smirked.

"We were in my basement at the time and I didn't want to break anything so I held back."

"All right," sighed Izzy as she picked up a seraph blade. "If you say so." Clary felt slightly frustrated that her best friend had such little faith in her.

"Let's train."

Ignoring the clanging of blades behind them, the pair got within 5 metres apart to start.

They began circling each other, analyzing each others movements. Clary had learnt form previous experiences with Izzy that she shouldn't be the one to strike first. Izzy loved to stay in control, and that was her weakness.

"Not making the first move?" asked Clary, the katana held just above her shoulder. She was tempted to get the _wakizashi_ in attempt at the Two Heavens technique of two swords at once but she hadn't trained that way for a while now.

"Hmph." Izzy scoffed and smirked. Her eyes glinted through the reflection of the crystal blade. _Now_.

They charged, but Clary wasn't going for a strike. Within the last second, she got down on her knees, twisted them so she was on her bum, and kicked as Izzy's straight attack had missed her and she was in mid-confusion.

Izzy rolled along the floor, landing on her chest. Clary quickly got up, twirling the katana with her pinky. It was heavy, but not as weighted as her personal blades. Her skinny arms were nothing to underestimate.

"Is that all you got?" Acting cocky in front of Izzy was one way to get her motivated. That was how she worked. Clary could tell from the whole week they trained together.

"Going for the defensive, huh?" her opponent spat as she got up. "We make a good team." Clary smirked back in reply.

"_Kiai!_" Clary ran and bent down slightly to get to Izzy's feet. She always kept them still during battle. She wouldn't run or manoeuvre unless she really had to. She jumped and aimed her crystal blade at Clary's side. In record time, Clary's katana had blocked the attack. It was a battle of strength right now.

"Nice try," said Clary. Her innocence was fading. She quickly brought her knee up to hit Izzy's stomach, then shifted her feet to knock on the black haired girls knees. They buckled and she was on the ground. The redhead stood in victory. The taller girl attempted to use her hands to punch Clary's feet or legs, but she moved to quickly.

"I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" asked Clary, lending a hand.

"It's nothing I haven't felt before," assured Izzy as she took up the hand in front of her.

"Wanna go again?"

"Hell yeah. That was _awesome!_"

Quickly, the redhead ran to get the _wakizashi_. She twirled the blades quickly to get the right balance.

"Two Heavens Technique? That's…" Jace's voice trailed off to the side.

"A lost, hidden, forgotten, and in some cases, forbidden, technique," Clary finished.

"It's said that whoever battles someone with just the knowledge of the Two Heavens Technique is bound to lose!" Alec butt in.

"Let's see if you are correct, shall we, Izzy?" Clary suggested.

Izzy wiped off a little spit off the corner of her mouth and nodded.

They kept off to the edges of the yellow boundary lines on the ground.

"Be careful, Clarissa…" Clary heard a voice whisper. She knew who it was within a second. It made her heart skip a beat to hear her full name.

"_Kiai!_" She crossed the blades together, one coming from the side, one above. Izzy dodged, but not fast enough. A small paper like cut had formed on her forearm. Clary felt slightly guilty, but this was all a part of training.

"I thought you were going on defensive!" exclaimed her partner.

"Less talking, more fighting," she ordered. Izzy shut her mouth.

Clary didn't use her swords much after that. She used the point of her elbow to jab into Izzy's shoulder, but the female Lightwood wouldn't back down. Clary used the wakizashi to clang it with her seraph blade, then used the katana's flat side to hit her hipbone. After that, she stepped back.

"You ok?" she asked wholeheartedly.

"Whoever told you it was ok to leave your opponent in midst of battle?" Izzy spat again, holding her hipbone tenderly. She was always taught to finish off what was started.

"It's not about battle, it's learning about your mistakes," said Clary softly. "And you are not my opponent. You are my partner as well as my best friend. There's no point in training if you are injured or have no will to learn from your previous actions."

"Well said," complimented Jace. Clary tilted her head to the side and smirked. She felt wind by her side and Jace's eyes widen. Clary shook her head in disappointment, her eyes closed. She strongly punched her arm to the side, hitting Izzy right in the left chest area.

"You've got good aim even without your eyes," laughed Alec.

"_Fucking HELL!" _Izzy started to roll around the ground while crossing her arms above her chest. "THAT _HURT!"_

_ "_I guess it's not only guys who have an obvious weak point," said Jace as he tapped his chin.

"I thought you'd already know that seeing how many girls you've slept with," said Clary with curiosity.

"That…" everyone raised an eyebrow. "Is quite true."

"Clary…" Izzy groaned and pointed at the redheads chest. The strap was falling and her cleavage was going _too_ far. Her shorts were slightly ripped to the side from one of Izzy's attacks and if the rip were to rip even more, her underwear would show. She calmly fixed the strap but couldn't do anything about the cleavage or her underwear.

"Wanna keep training?" asked Clary as she helped Izzy up again.

"I'd like to see you against Jace," said Izzy. Clary's face reddened. She turned to the side to see Jace with a smirk on his face and… shirtless. His golden hair was tousled from battling with Alec who stood next to him. Yet he still looked stunning. _No, stop. This is your best friends brother. No._

"Ok…" Clary shyly walked over to Jace and Alec's boundaries and stood at the corner. Jace was at the the opposite corner. The other two siblings stood to the side and watched as the redhead and golden figure circled each other.

Jace jumped, breaking the tension. Clary quickly took in his open spots and dodged then stroke with her katana to Jace's side. He ducked before the blade hit him and went for Clarys' feet. She jumped. She jumped _high_. Her fist came down on Jace's shoulder, an attack so fast even he couldn't dodge. When Jace was on his knees, Clary flattened her blade and knocked him on the head.

"That was fast," said Alec in amusement.

"It's not over yet," said Izzy.

"Get up," demanded Clary. "Fight like a man. Fight like a Shadowhunter. Or are you holding back because I'm a girl?"

"What is she doing?!" whisper shrieked Izzy. "She's gonna lose for sure now." Her brother nodded in agreement.

"You aren't just _any_ girl," said Jace as he got up.

"Is that a compliment?" asked Clary, readying her weapons. Jace spat on the ground and got up from his weak position.

"You got that right." Jace went for a straight attack. Clary dropped her weapons in attempt to look scared. Alec could see right through her technique. She kept dodging her opponents strikes until he was close enough for her to attack. With moves so fast that regular eyes couldn't follow, Jace was kicked in the nuts, punched on the side, paralyzed by the neck, stepped on by the thigh, buckled at the knees, and whacked in the head.

"You…" Izzy was speechless. "How'd you paralyze him?"

"Two fingers," Clary demonstrated, "Right here." She showed her on Jace's neck as he had lost temporary consciousness. Alec was curious too and decided to follow.

"You've got _really _good eyes," Alec nodded with approval. "That's not an easy spot to aim at."

"Thank you," Clary smiled back.

"Could you um… could you teach me the um…"

"Two Heavens Technique?" She helped him finish.

"Yeah…" Alec rubbed the back of his neck. _He's cute when he's shy, but he's not my type :P_

"Sure. Just so you know, I don't bite. It's just how I appear to be when training or in battle."

"That explains the red hair. It fits you," said Alec. Clary giggled there. She had gotten all but compliments about her hair in Hong Kong. She couldn't help but love the Lightwood family.

* * *

After a nice shower and a change of clothes, Clary slowly walked home, enjoying Canada's fresh air.

"Hey, Clarissa, need a ride?" came a voice to her side. It was Jace in his new car.

"You gained consciousness?" she was glad.

"Yup. You brought a good fight. Wanna talk about it as I drive you home?" Clary sighed. The sun was setting and Jace's golden features were defined even more so. She couldn't turn the offer down.

Clary smiled and got into the front seat next to Jace. He had been to her house plenty of times for Jonathan so she didn't need to tell him the way.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" asked Jace.

"My dad. I'm still a little rusty though. I haven't had runes or even held a weapon for the past 3 to 4 years," Clary explained. She didn't understand why she was opening up so easily to Jace when they had just become 'acquaintances' earlier today.

"Jon never talks about your father. Do you know why?" Clary sighed and gave a lopsided, sad smile.

"I guess he sees our dad a little differently from the way I view him. I think of him as someone who had courage and believed in himself. Jonathan probably sees him as someone who went against his family and would do anything for power. Even if it meant his life. He did a lot of things which are unforgivable, that's true. But it's hard to hold a grudge against someone who's family."

"That is deeeeep."

Clary chuckled. "That's why we don't bring him up when the whole family is having a conversation. It just causes conflict and shit's gonna go down."

Jace was silent for a while. Clary was afraid she said something wrong until he spoke up.

"I didn't have the best time with my family either. They got into fights and I decided to run away. It wasn't long before I read the news and found out that both my parents had beaten each other up to death. But, I've got the Lightwoods now so I'm fine." Clary could tell that he wasn't. There was a glassy layer above his eye which he seemed to try and seal away, but Clary knew he had a scar that hadn't healed. Even so, she just opened up a healing wound.

"Jace, you know you didn't have to tell me that."

"I know," he sighed. "But I felt like I should."

Right then, Jace pulled into the driveway.

"Do you wanna come in…?" asked Clary. She didn't want to leave his side for some reason.

"Sure. I haven't seen Jonathan for the past week anyway." She felt somewhat hurt for that. She hoped that he would come in for her, not her brother.

They both got out of the car and entered the house. Jonathan was training with bows and arrows down in the basement. Jace gave her a small goodbye as he went down there and she went up to her art room/study.

There, on the easel, was her unfinished painting of Jace. There was something about him that was still off in that painting, but after a second, she realized what it was. She ran to the easel and sat down with her brushes and paints and started to work on the canvas before she forgot what she had to change. She defined his features, changed his skin tone a little, and brought out the scruffiness of his clothing. There wasn't anything wrong with _him_. It was how his personality was portrayed. It was all wrong. She never signed any of her artworks of Jace because she was never satisfied, but she could finish them off now. Before today, she didn't know much about Jace. She knew of his reputation as a player, but that was it. Now that she knew him, knew at least a _little_ bit about his past, that he had a soft spot in him which made him human… she felt it was easier to create a finished piece of Jace.

"If Jonathan hadn't sent me up here, I wouldn't have thought you have an obsession with me."

Clary place her brush on the easel as the voice caused her to drop out of her art mode. Shed covered up whatever art piece she could with my body and attempt to look natural simultaneously.

"You're just… hard to… perfect," she said lamely. An awkward silence formed between them and she rocked back and forth on my feet. "Anyway, boys aren't allowed in any of my rooms so goodbye!" Clary's arm pushed back on his shoulder so he would step away at a safe distance form the door. His eyes were in shock and confusion whereas Clary's was going straight for the jackpot. She slammed the door as quietly as she could yet it still banged slightly against the hinges. Before she could hear Jace force her to let him in the room, she started to blast music from her phone speakers as loud as possible. Her ear was pressed against the door, listening to when Jace would get the hint and walk away. That took some time.

"Don't put me in anymore mental trouble than I already am in," sighed Clary to herself, gently turning down the volume of her cheesy Taylor Swift songs.

For the rest of the night, she stayed cooped up in her room, drawing multiple masterpieces which all resembled the same person. Jace.

* * *

"What was that yesterday?" asked Jonathan as Clarissa came down the stairs for breakfast the next morning.

"What was what?" she yawned, fixing the collar of her plaid shirt. She left the buttons open to reveal a black tank underneath. The tank was somewhat low, but not low enough to show any cleavage.

"You went to the Institute yesterday, trained there, almost flashed Jace in the eyes during training-"

"I did _not_ flash _anything._" Clarissa had to confirm it.

"So, you weren't wearing a sports bra a few sizes too big and neither were you wearing a ripped pair of booty shorts that could pass for underwear?" Her face flushed red at the description. She stayed silent and started to braid her hair on the side while munching on a cookie.

"What about your slight obsession with creating art pieces of him?" Her face went darker and darker, spreading to her neck now.

"I'm going to school early," she muttered, bolting for the garage with her schoolbag.

"I thought I was driving!" Jonathan yelled as she pulled her converse shoes on.

"I'll bike," she answered, opening the door.

"It's too far to-" _ding_. The alarm signalled. She was out of the door in record time.

With her bag around her shoulders, she took out her bike and started pedalling down the hill towards the main streets. There, at the red light, was a bright red car, sparkling clean and new, and in that expensive car, was a man, one hand on the wheel, the other hanging outside of the car.

Random thoughts went through Clarissa's head. Unnecessary thoughts. _I wonder if he would offer me a ride again? Is there another one of his bimbos in the car? Why am I getting all pissed because of that? It's just a thought…_

Clary rode past the car, then heard a whistle and "Clarissa" come afterwards. She pulled the breaks and stopped the white bike.

"Nice lace you have there." Jace pointed to the little black and red lace lining coming out from the top of her jeans. Because she rode her bike, they seemed to have… risen.

"Pervert." Clary just got back to pedalling and headed for the school. It was still early so there wasn't any rush hour traffic yet. It was almost deserted.

"You know, I'm a fan of black and red," came a voice to Clary's side as she stood up on the pedals of her bike.

"Why should I care?" _Why am I acting so cold?_

"Woah, didn't mean to piss you off there." Clary glared and pedalled faster. She knew she was no match for a sport car so new and expensive, but she had to try. Especially since he was about to be stopped by another red light. It was her chance to get the fuck out of there.

"You didn't do anything. It was just me." She forced a smile before crossing the red light while Jace had to stop. Clary let out the breath she held and pedalled along, still unaware that her lacey underwear was being gawked at.

* * *

At her locker, she decided to draw a few more runes along her arm and put up an extra glamour.

"What are you doing?" asked Izzy who stood next to her. "A sharpie?" Clary chuckled at how strong the glamour she marked herself with was. Even fellow Shadowhunters couldn't see them.

"Glamour," she smiled, putting the stele away in her back pocket. It really did look like a sharpie form the glamour.

"Why are you here so early?" Izzy questioned, reapplying some lipstick in her locker mirror.

"Jonathan was bugging me about some stuff with Jace," she replied. _Shit_. _Why did I add 'with Jace'? It would have been fine if I just left it with 'about some stuff'._

_ "Jace?!"_ Izzy's voice was loud that a few bystanders were staring. She was popular too with the boys. Her looks were nothing to question. Clary was about the same level as her, but was more of the shy, pretty, soft type. Izzy was fierce. She capped her lipstick stiffly, ignoring the people around them. "I _knew_ something was going on between you two! I demand to know whether he sexually harassed you in any way!"

"Iz, calm down. Please, people are staring," she said quietly, zipping up her Jansport bag. It was bright neon yellow-green. Something she didn't expect. Izzy straightened herself up before glaring at Clary, a black aura radiating off of her. "He didn't sexually harass me at all. He's acting like a normal friend."

"What happened yesterday? Tell me everything to the smallest detail." Clary sighed. Her best friend was terrifyingly demanding.

"After going to your place, I was walking home and he happened to pass by and offer me a ride. On the way, we had a simple conversation about our parents and that was it. When we got to my place, I asked whether he wanted to come inside and he said yes so he could see my brother, being in university and shit. Then he, for what reason I don't know, came up to my room and started to talk about my artworks of him and so I shoved him out afterwards. End of story." Clary closed her locker and slung her schoolbag over her shoulder.

"You two talked about your parents? You mean, Jace's _biological_ parents?" She nodded. "I hope you realize that he has never once talked about his parents after my parents took him in, right?" The whispers around them increased.

"No…" Clary his her face behind a few strands of hair that fell from her braid.

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say." Izzy grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Jace Herondale is opening up to Clarissa Morgenstern." She didn't look happy. Her eyes were blazing and the black aura around the beautiful teenager went darker by the second.

"Is that bad?" Clary asked uncertainly. Izzy instantly changed moods and tapper her chin.

"I'm not sure…"

"Sure of what?" Simon appeared behind the two girls with an innocent grin on his face. Izzy's cheeks blushed pink. Clary understood why now. Not only was he standing dangerously close to the Shadowhunter, he wasn't wearing his glasses and had contacts on instead. He also was wearing the tight shirt she bought him for his birthday, and the ripped pair of black jeans he got her for Christmas. Like that, he was the one guy that could compare to Jace Herondale.

"Whether Jace opening up to Clary is a good or a bad thing," Izzy rushed out. Clary stared at her in the eyes saying, 'calm down' and looked away.

"I say it's a good thing. He's got loads of friends but none that he can actually talk to so seriously. Or personally," shrugged Simon. Izzy instantly started to nod.

"I _totally_ agree." Clary mentally rolled her eyes. Around guys, she was the complete chick magnet and always kept her cool. It was Simon she'd always lose control to. "Well, I'm going off to class. See you two later!" Izzy instantly ran off, her large heels clacking away.

"Did I scare her off?" asked Simon rubbing the back of his head.

"Nope. Definitely not," Clary sighed, wondering if she should tell Simon about the huge crush her best friend had on him. She promised not to open her mouth but… those two weren't going to get anywhere like this.

"Then… what happened?" She sighed again.

"I promised not to say anything, so I'll hint at it." She tried to think of everything she could that would make Simon realize what Isabelle felt for him. "We hung out not too long ago and she said a few things about you."

"Like?"

"Compliments. All your good points."

"What does that have to do with her running away?" Clary knew that this wasn't getting her anywhere either so, she decided to act it out; pointing in the direction Izzy went, forming a heart with her hands, then pointing back at Simon.

"Lord…" He smacked his head against Clary's locker. "Are you serious?"

"I didn't say anything, I acted it out. Loophole," she muttered to herself to be clear. "Yes, I am. The past few years now, actually. And don't say you haven't felt the same way because I _know_ that's not true."

"Fucking hell, of course I like her. Who wouldn't?"

"Can you tell me _why _you like her?"

"She's beautiful, has the best body anyone could ask for-"

"Anything that _doesn't_ have to do with her appearance," Clary interrupted.

"Well… I like how she's always so sure of herself, confident, ya know? Not everyone has the independence she has. Um… there's how she always considers others. She doesn't look like she does, but it's true. It's always her friends and family before herself."

"Anything else?"

"I like how she likes me back." They both laughed.

"Why not ask her out? It's been… years!" Clary asked.

"I'm under her league. What else? And… aren't I too… _under_ her league?" Clary did a literal face palm.

"Do you not see what you're wearing?" Simon smirked.

"Well, I do look good," he said as he flipped his hair to the side.

"Izzy hasn't said anything because she was afraid her reputation would blow."

"Wow. Um… so… do I or do I _not_ ask her out?"

"I honestly don't think you don't have the guts to, but I'm not one to say," sighs Clary.

"I'll prove to you that I will."

"Don't ask her out because you want to prove me wrong. Ask her out with your own feelings. It wouldn't be fair to her."

Simon sighed and straightened up his look. "Fine. I'll ask her out… during lunch. Go with her to Starbucks for lunch. Then tell her you're going to the washroom so I ask her out. I'll be waiting behind the counter. I know one of the workers there. I'll text you other details later." Clary knew it was a well thought out plan. Like he had thought of it ages ago. And… he did.

* * *

"Do you know how long of a walk it is to Starbucks?" said Izzy, trying to knock some sense into Clary's head. Simon had texted Clary saying he was already on his way to Starbucks for lunch.

"We have an hour and 45 minutes. That's enough time to go there, eat, and come back. Besides, I never thought you'd be one to defy a happy hour drink… on me."

"You never said that. Come on, let's go. Before there's too many people."

* * *

As the two entered Starbucks, Clary could already see Simon peering behind the counters.

"You go find a spot first, I'm going to the washroom. Oh, and put our bags next to each other. I have something on my phone I want you to see and can't show you while we're facing each other." Izzy nodded and found a spot for 4 on the couches. She placed the bags opposite her and left an extra seat open next to hers. Clary meant for the seat to belong to Simon.

"Hey Iz," said Simon, approaching the surprised girl. Clary stood calmly behind a shelf of coffee's and spied on the two.

"Hey, Si. You came here too? I should have invited you too," she muttered the last part.

"Nah, I actually told Clary to help me get you here."

"Clary? What did you two talk about while I wasn't there?!" questioned the Shadowhunter.

"A lot of things. You in particular." Izzy's face went red. Simon noticed and smirked with pride.

"I'm not that interesting, psh. What could you possibly say about me?" His grin grew, knowing where the conversation was headed. Clary was filming the whole thing from the perfect angle.

"That you're beautiful, confident, that you have a crush on me, have the best appearance anyone would be jealous of-"

"_Woah, woah, woah_. Since when did I have a crush on you?" Clary mentally fist pumped the air. Everything was going to plan.

"As long as I have," he replied. Isabelle's eyes went wide and her mouth hung agape. Heat rose to her cheeks and she shyly looked away.

"You… You just like how I look. That's how every guy is," she stuttered. Simon sat next to her in the empty seat. Izzy shifted slightly, but Simon grabbed onto her hand making her gasp instead. He was gentle, yet firm.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not 'every guy'. I've known you ever since the start of high school and never have I met someone as amazing as you; from what you look like, to who you are inside. Why do you doubt that?" Simon fully memorized his script, no words out of placed. Clary helped him fix a few things in what he had planned to say to get her to say 'yes' when he asked her out and it seemed to be working. It wasn't acting completely, though. He acted confident, yes, but inside, he was shaking like a child.

"B- because you…" Izzy couldn't think of anything to say- rendered speechless.

"I may not come to fit your standards, but I'm as sure as hell I can try. I mean, come on, look at me." Simon gestured to his clothes. "And it was all from you." Isabelle giggled cutely, then tightened her grip on his hand. She was beginning to find her voice again.

"You are the first guy who has ever said such compliments to me. I'll never forget it. But, you haven't exactly asked me out yet." Simon rolled his eyes, feelings his heart jump. Clary zoomed in just a little with her phone as she was recording the whole thing.

"Izzy, will you go out with me?" Just those few words increased the tension.

"Yes!" Izzy hugged Simon close to her and was about to suffocate him. Clary knew it was time for her to step in before he dies. Izzy's training has gotten her to be a lot stronger than she looked.

"Okay, okay, you asked her out, congrats. But Izzy, you're killing him."

"Did you get it?" asked Simon as he was released from Izzy's death grip.

"All here," she smiled, waving her phone at him.

"Send it to me later."

"Kay well, I'm gonna go and leave you two alone. I've got an art assignment I need to finish." _Lies, _she thought to herself. _It's okay. Just this once._

"If you say so. Be careful when you cross the street!" called out Iz and she left Starbucks. In the end, she never treated Isabelle to lunch.

* * *

Clary calmly walked away from Starbucks. She didn't get a drink and neither did she grab lunch. She went just to help one of her best friends hook up with another one. It was worth it, but there was always that one fear she had. Third wheeling. She had experienced it multiple times in the past, she didn't want that to happen again. Then again, those people weren't her real friends. Izzy and Simon were. There was no doubting them.

"What are you doing all alone?" Clary looked to the side to find Jace coming out of a car shop with a can of coke and a turkey sausage burger.

"I want to ask the same thing," she replied.

"Just the weekly checkup on my car. Figured I'd come while I had time. And you?"

"Just walking back from Starbucks." Jace nodded and Clary rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Want a ride back?" he offered. Clary blushed. It wouldn't kill to have someone give her a ride back to school, right? And, she didn't have a crush on him… she just thought he had good looks… but after hearing that he was opening up to her… she couldn't help but feel slightly gushy inside.

"Sure."

Jace led the redhead over to his car and opened up the rooftop with the push of a button. It was nice out, not to sunny or cloudy and the wind wasn't too strong either. As Clary got to the passengers seat, Jace ran over to open the door for her.

"Thank you," she said quietly, a shy smile playing on her lips. He was being a rrreealll gentlemen now.

"Your welcome." He closed the door and went to the drivers seat.

On the ride back to school, the two of them had multiple conversations about different things. There were ones to do with the Shadow World and others about regular life. They talked about Drama and what they hoped would be their next unit. They agreed on scene studies where the actors would be paired up, given a script, and would present it to the class and on a parents night. Next, they talked about their favourite weapon, and why. Clary told him about her custom blades while Jace talked about wanting to learn the Two Heavens technique with Alec. She agreed to help them both. Though Hodge did help them out on occasion, he didn't know the Two Heavens Technique. After the whole weapon thing, they talked about Idris. Since Clary never even stepped foot in such a place, Jace offered to take her one day during the summer with the rest of the Lightwood family. Maryse and Robert knew about Clary. However, she introduced herself as Fairchild then. She only did so because she recognized Maryse and Robert from old photos of the Circle. She didn't want to scare them off or automatically lose their trust. No one questioned her introduction. They all knew the reason why.

As Jace pulled into the parking lot, he went for the spot he got early this morning. It was close to the front of the school, visible from almost every window of the school. Clary didn't think much of it. She was just in an expensive car with one of her friends. Not too close though, just frienddsss.

"Want a little bit? I know you haven't eaten yet." Jace asked as he opened up his fresh burger. Clary was honestly just planning to get out, thank him, and walk into the school cafeteria. Now, he was implying he wanted her company.

"Uh… sure." Clary stayed put and took the offered half of the burger.

"Want some fries?" he offered again. Clary thanked him again and took a small piece. "The way you eat is all fancy," he commented.

"How so?" she asked, after swallowing a bite down.

"Your pinkies stick up and you always say thank you. Not thanks." Clary giggled.

"I was brought up that way," she smiled.

"Hey," Jace held a small fry in his hand and was about to throw it into Clary's mouth. With her fast reflexes, she was able to catch it through the confusion. "You're good at that."

"How about you?" she challenged.

"I'm a pro, psh."

"Let's see…" In the end, fries were getting thrown out of the car, getting stuck between seats, and being caught with teeth.

"We're at a tie, and classes are going to start soon so this is the tie breaker," declared Jace, holding the french fry in his hands. "You've got to hold it too to make this fair," he encouraged, Clary sighed and shakily took his hand. The physical contact made her heart rush and her cheeks go red. Jace seemed to have noticed that.

"What? Never touched a guys hand before?" Clary embarrassingly shook her head. "Totally didn't expect that. Anyway, on three." She nodded and stared at the fry connecting both their hands.

"One…. two… three." Their hands moved in sync and they watched the fry fly upwards. It leaned somewhat onto her side so she dipped back while Jace leaned forward. He was totally into winning this thing. Clary would have let him. As the yellowish french fry was on its way down, Jace lost his balance from leaving over and ended up on top of Clary, his lips touching hers. Both their eyes were wide open in shock, and for a moment in time there, that was all Clary could see. Flashes of his true emotions, everything that was covered by an egotistical Jace was all in his golden eyes. Jace quickly sat back up, his face slightly red as well. He found the fry in the cup holders and ate it while Clary was still gaining back her senses.

"I win."

"Okay, congratulations. Gonna go now. Bye." Clary quick grabbed her schoolbag and slung it over her shoulder. Her hands slammed the car door shut and she was practically running away from the sports car. Until now did she not realize that everyone who had third period lunch had their eyes on her and Jace, the dramatic scene intensifying.

"Clarissa!" Jace called. It was only him that ever called her that in public. She had gotten use to it, but Izzy had always told her it was his special way of saying she was something to him. She never believed her. "Clarissa!" he kept calling, she pretended not to hear.

Her feet moved fast, so close to the school's entrance. The windows to the cafeteria were right there… in front of everyone to see. She went up three steps before a hand grabbed onto her arm and stopped her from moving.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"If you don't let go, I'm going to be late."

"I don't give a fuck if you're late," he glared. "That win wasn't fair. We're doing it again." Jace held up a french fry in his hands. The last one.

"If we must…" she sighed, taking his hand and treasuring his touch. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three." The french fly flew up high in the air, even higher because of the wind. They both watched as it came down.

"Hey, Jace," Clary smirked. She leaned down to kiss him and he took the bait. Instead, she tilted her head upwards just as they were an inch away from touching at the lips. The fry dropped between her teeth and she gave a toothy grin.

"That's cheating," Jace complained, his face the colour of Clary's hair. Clary turned around and started to walk away.

"So says the player."


	8. Audiences

**That french fry thing is something that Raquel and her 'guy issues' problem thing had come from. It happened on their way to McDonalds. Cute, eh? Small fluff there. Nothing big. Hope you enjoyed it. Please keep reviewing, favouriting, and following!**

* * *

Why didn't he pull away? He was supposed to pull away! Clary kept her head down and her hair covering her face so the redness wouldn't show. She didn't plan on getting so close to Jace's lips, let alone touching them before hand. What shocked her was how he took the bait and didn't protest against that _almost_ kiss. If only she hand't ruined it, she would have lost her first kiss within those few seconds she had. Why wasn't he following her? Was he too dazed by that _almost_ kiss trick she played? Or was he mad? She didn't see his expression before leaving and just heard his voice. Even that she found was masked with a coverup of emotions.

Her locker combination wouldn't open so she felt like breaking the lock itself. Instead, a slim fingered hand came to help her out. It was one who was familiar with her locker combo.

"You okay there?" asked Izzy to her side. Raquel could see Simon walking the other way.

"Wow, after all I did for you I don't even get a hello. That's nice," she spoke loudly. Simon knew it was for him so he awkwardly turned around and walked back.

"I'd figured you two would go all girl talk so I didn't want to intrude," sighed Simon as he slowly pivoted on his feet.

"We need a guy opinion on this, don't ditch," ordered Izzy and she clung onto his arm.

"Hey, I'm okay with all this as long as I don't third wheel, got it?" The new couple nodded. "What's this about a guys opinion?"

"Well, after that whole scene with Jace out there…"

"What scene?" asked Clary as she got her things from her locker as fast as possible. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't want to be late.

"Ya know, the whole french fry thing everyone could see," said Izzy as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You saw all that? The french fry thing?" Izzy laughed at the question.

"You do remember how popular Jace is with girls and the sports teams, right? That's the majority of the school. He may not know them, but they all definitely know him." Clary's face burned and she instantly felt as if she dug up her own grave.

"You were about to kiss the guy! No one has ever gotten away with tricking Jace Herondale into a kiss without getting hurt, or in the worst case, humiliated."

"By who?" the redhead asked.

"Jace himself," replied Simon.

"Didn't we _just_ become friends?" sighed Clary as she banged her forehead against her locker.

"Well… you're the closest anyone has ever gotten to being 'friends' with Jace in such a short amount of time. I guess there's a little bit of Simon and Alec but… that's just a reliable friend and a non-biological brother." Clary banged her head against the locker again.

"I'm not saying you should get closer and become his _best_ friend of even become his girlfriend but, I honestly think it's a good thing that he has a closer friend than just me and someone who isn't his brother," says Simon. He's right, no matter what I use to protest in my head. Everyone needs a friend, and from personal experiences, I understand where he's coming from.

"What about _my_ brother? They're close, aren't they?" asks Clary.

"After Jonathan went to university, they've had a slight… falling out," informs Izzy, her eyes quirking in awkward angles as well as her lips.

"I couldn't be the only one… why me though? What do I have that's so special he is somehow interested to become my best friend?"

"You don't fawn over him like all the other girls in this school does," says Simon. "He told me once that was how he could see you were different and was grinning over it." Clary hit her head on the locker again.

"Would you stop that? You're denting your skull," Izzy complains and turns the girl around to face them. "Just act all normal for now and see where it takes you two. That's an order, got it?"

"Yes," Clary sighed. And finally, the bell rang.

* * *

At the end of school, she found Jonathan standing by his still brand new looking car. Since he was in university and organized his schedule well, he was able to pick Clary up from high school every Wednesday. The day of the week that always felt slow.

"I've stood here long enough to know Jace has a new girl. By any chance, would that happen to be you?" teased Jonathan as she approached the car.

"That depends. He has a 'new girl' every alternate day," Clary replied, opening the door to the sports car.

"I'll have you know, it's every week. Not day," came a deep voice behind her. Jonathan whistled.

"I don't care. Jonathan, let's go. I want ice cream." Jonathan shrugged at her straightforwardness.

By the time Jonathan had started up the engine, Kaelie, a slut with underwear that was just enough to pass as clothes had started to flirt with Jace, yet he seemed to pay no attention to her. Not enough to flirt back anyway. What was odd was how Kaelie was actual an AP student but always went for the body first. She cared about her grades, yes, but it was always boys first.

"Step on it," Clary glared as she hugged her bag tight.

"Sorry bro! Come by to the basement sometime. That's where I be!" Jon attempted sounding cool and it worked for him, the whole sports car and everything. Clary felt she ruined his image but he never took shame on her.

"No probs. I'm a little… busy anyway," replied Jace, finally curling his arm around Kaelie's waist. Clary suddenly felt a pang of hurt rush through her chest. Was it jealousy? She had gotten a crush on Jace and over it too many times to count, but that was all based on his appearance. And he went after all the asian looking girls anyway. That may be her, but there were actual asians in the school. Asian meaning the Chinese, Japanese, Korean, too pale to be human kind. There are loads, obviously, but that was his type. (We're not trying to be racist or offensive. We're just trying to describe Jace's… fetish? Yeah. Sorry if you took that part the wrong way)

Clary's brother did as told and sped off, away from the school. Through the mirrors, which she had not even noticed, was a golden, hormonal teenager that had only one thought in his mind. _Who is she?_

* * *

Back at home, Jonathan demanded to know every detail of what happened that made his sister react to Jace like that. She was never snappy and never talked back. Whenever he visited, it would be mutual between them. A simple 'hey' to acknowledge one another's presences and that would be just fine. Now… now that they were talking to each other, things had gotten slightly more… complicated.

Clarissa told her story of the lunch period starting when she left Simon and Izzy after they were finally together and could be recognized as a couple. Jonathan gradually built up his listening skills and right when Clarissa got to the 'best part,' his ears perked up like Scooby Doo's.

"Since I know what happened, I can help you out a little more." Jonathan clapped his hands and rubbed them together like a 'professional' as he calls it. "You've tricked Jace, and Jace is never tricked. He is either teased, flirted with, or someone to go to for advice on sports or how to get laid. You don't trick him into a kiss. Especially, a _kiss_. That's in bold in his rule book. To get you out of where you are, you just have to let him win without making things too obvious. Go through the scenario again tomorrow, like déja vu. After that, make sure he gets his way and you succumb to it. That'll get him off your back and the tension will be aaaalll gone."

Clarissa was appalled at how well her brother knew Jace. They weren't as close as they were before, but it felt as if they hadn't lost contact at all.

"Doesn't that mean he gets his ego back?" she asked.

"Even so, that's Jace. Treat it like his signature." Clarissa considered this. Did she really want to get to know the egotistical Jace? She experienced being with the easygoing one when they were playing with fries in his car… that was that Jace she wanted to know. The considerate, funny, and somewhat gentle Jace Herondale.

"Ok." And she left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Clarissa wore skinny jeans, a casual t-shirt with a plaid unbuttoned layer on top. Converse was a must and so was tying her hair up.

Once she left the house, her heart skipped a beat at the thought of being another step closer to Jace. _What is this?_ She questioned herself. _He's a dickhead and is out of me league. You've gotten over him time and time again. You can do it again._ She thought to herself. It seemed to motivate her more into acting coldly against him.

As she approached the school and students were going to the lockers, looks were given her way. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but decided to walk through it. At her locker, she met Izzy and Simon in a very… intimate embrace. Izzy had her back pressed against Simon's while his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"I didn't expect things to escalate this quickly," she muttered as she opened up her locker.

"Between you and Jace or between us?" asked Izzy. For some reason, Clary felt her cheeks heat up and decided to hide behind her locker door.

"You two," she supplied quickly. Simon and Izzy just chuckled in response.

"How about telling us the truth and saying that you just hate the stares people have been giving you?" Simon suggests as he releases Izzy from his arms.

"I thought that would be implied," Clary muttered back. Her forehead hit against one of her locker shelves and sighed.

"Why is this happening?" she groaned. "I didn't make _that_ much of a scene yesterday!"

"It's not that," trailed off Isabelle. "Everyone's saying Jace is getting soft with you and actually might become your future boyfriend. A lot of girls have already come up to me about you, asking if he's taken you 'home' yet."

Another bang on the forehead.

"_Seriously?_!" Clary punched her locker door in frustration. "I swear we're not as close as everyone thinks."

"Well, how close do you want to be with him?" asked Simon. _Right in the feels_.

"I don't…" Clary quickly took what she needed from her locker, placed it in her schoolbag, and locked the door shut.

"Yeah, how close do you want to be with me?" Clary looked up to see Jace surrounded by his American Football team.

"Jace, don't intimidate her," warned Izzy.

"I'm not. I'm just asking a question." Jace turned his attention back on the flushed faced redhead. "Well, do you have an answer?"

Clary replied all too fast. "No." and darted from her locker. She sped walk to the other side of the school where her next class was, but heard footsteps going after her. She didn't want to check to see who it was so she just kept walking. By her left hand, she could feel a change within the atmosphere.

"Clary!" Jace was running after her, she figured. His hand was close to hers, but that wasn't what disturbed her. He was making scene and she knew it. That's what he wanted, attention. If he wanted an audience, he could have just said so.

Clary turned around and grabbed the hand that was about to reach her. With natural skill, she put the golden teen into a lock with her one hand. In an instant, Jace was on his knees, his arm locked behind him with Clary looming over him.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"An answer," he replied with a strained voice.

"Well, you're not getting one." Clary let him go and continued to walk along until he came at her again. This time, Clary put him in a thumb lock, bringing him to his knees again.

"You're very persistent, aren't you?" She smirked as she brought his face closer to hers. Her father had taught her how to be intimidated and always win. She was putting that knowledge to use.

"An answer from you is all I want."

"Why do you want my answer? You have plenty of other girls to ask," she questioned.

"It's because they aren't you." Clary was taken aback for a moment but didn't let it phase her.

"What was that?" Jace questioned.

"What was what?" She was confused.

"There was a flash of _something_ in your eyes. What was it?" Clary thought about her answer for a second.

"If you knew me well enough, you'd know. If you knew me as well as Simon and your sister do, you'd know," she admitted. In a way, some part of her heart hoped it implied that she wanted to be closer to him, but not just to become his 100th play toy. If they were going to develop some sort of relationship, she'd want to be someone important to him. Knowing that's the way he worked, she wouldn't let him near if he was going to toy around with her.

"What if I want to get to know you?" Clary released her lock against him and let him stand. "What if I told you that ever since I saw you, I have loved you and have only gone out with other girls to try to get over you. What would you do then?" Clary could already sense a sort of silence within the school. _Why won't the bell ring already?_ She pleaded.

"I wouldn't believe you," she finally responded.

"Why? What have I done that would make you _not_ believe me if I said 'I love you' right here, right now?" Jace asked, a serious look within his golden eyes. With the glamour though, they would look more hazel.

"It's not what you have done. It's what you _haven't_ done. You haven't tried to get to know me. You have never shown any interest in me after the first time you came over to my house to see my brother. You don't even _know_ me. You can't love someone you don't know."_ You're going waaay too deep into feelings there, Clary. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

_"_What if I want to love you?" he pressed on.

"You can't force yourself to love someone," Clary pointed out. Love was natural and even a dickhead like Jace should've known that.

"Fine, then will you go out with me? One date, that's all I ask." Clary thought for a bit and looked around. Huh, they did have an audience. She found Isabelle and Simon both staring at her front row. Simon nodded, Izzy shook her head. Looking back at Jace, he looked just about as serious as he would be when trying to kill a greater demon.

"No."

Gasps were heard throughout the main hallways of the school as that one word travelled through to each and every student's ears.

"_No_?" Jace just had to choose _now_ to become egotistical again. "Clary, I'm only going to tell you this once, _no one_ turns down a date from Jace Herondale. Just, _no._" Looking at the state Jace was in now, Clary knew there was no way he was going to become serious again. Looking at her phone, she realized the bell was going to ring within two minutes. She needed to get this done fast.

"Is that just a nice way of saying, 'I just got rejected?'" Clary teased. "Well, face reality asshole, you just got rejected." She began to walk away and people made way for her naturally.

"Clary!"

"_What now?!" _she said frustrated as she turned around.

"How close do you want to be me with me?" She thought for a moment again.

"Think of yesterday during lunch. I want that. But, you're too much of an egotistical asshole to know how to be friends with a girl instead of taking her out for one-night stands so, I doubt anything like that will _ever_ happen."

"I'll make it happen," Jace insisted.

"Do whatever the hell you want. I don't care. So either be nice or fuck off."

With one last glance at her long lasting crush, she stuck a middle finger up at him and left everyone to stare after her. _So much for going through déja uv_.

* * *

**Sooo… sorry for another late update but exams are near and we're all stressing out. Math and Geography are mmaajooorr problems for all of us. P.S. that scene at the end where Clary got pissed at Jace, that did happen between the guy Raquel had problems with before. It wasn't as exaggerated but it was extreme. Oh, also know that this happened over courses of time, not day to day unless it says' the next day' or something along the lines of that. We need this story done ffasstt. Review, favourite, and follow!**


	9. Open Up

**GOD DAMMIT WE TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! Well, no, Raquel's been working on it, trying to make it all deep and shit. It's ****_her_**** life story after all, more exaggerated on the love stuff though. Everything else is the same.**

**Just a disclaimer: we don't own the mortal ****instruments :P**

**Sorry if we didn't edit this well. We wanted to upload it so desperately we just did a quick skim through.**

**Shoutout to xxAmnaxx who had sent an amazing PM relating to this story. Those tears of sympathy :') Love ya 3**

* * *

At the end of the school day, Clary grabbed her things from her locker and ran. No eyes escaped her and it was scaring her out of her lace underwear. Walking as fast as she could, she made it to her bike and started unlocking it with her keys.

"Calm down, you don't have a stalker going after you," came a familiar voice.

"I think that stalker is you." Clary lifted her face up from the lock and stared at the golden figure in front of her.

"Ouch," hissed Jace, holding a hand to his heart. "Izzy wants you to come over tomorrow for training. Don't decline because of me, I came to apologize for this morning anyway. If you're not gonna accept it though, I guess I'll be going then."

"All right, all right." Clary knew she'd only feel guilty for not accepting an apology so sighed and said, "I'll go. Apology accepted, though you haven't actually said anything."

"What do you want me to do then? Beg on my knees for forgiveness? Give you a ride home?" Jace started rambling on and on about the possibilities until she stopped him with a simple request.

"Hold my bag for a second." She took her schoolbag off her back and stretched out her hand to him.

"Is that it?" She nodded. Jace took the bag, accidentally sliding his hand over hers. "Uh, Clary?" She quickly moved her hand away but Jace's free hand was quicker. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, Jace." Covering that scar of hers wasn't very easy, she knew. That knife she used to cut her wrist that time, 4 years ago, was a demonic blade. It would never heal, and she knew it would always leave a deep scar. His hand wrapped around her wrist firmly, almost covering the pale white line. His eyes landed on the tiny pale line and curiosity struck him in the head.

"I'm not talking about your wrist, I'm talking about what's _on_ it." He slipped his hand further up on her arm, moving the bracelet she always wore over it, and forced her hand to relax so it would expose the scar. "You did this to yourself," he knew.

"Why do you care?" Clary snapped, forcefully pulling her hand away and slipping down the silver bracelet.

"I'm a friend," Jace replied tersely. "When did you do this?" He was serious and angry. No, he was pissed. Clary didn't know how to answer until her sharp tongue brought her back.

"That's none of your business." Quickly, she bent down to tie her shoelaces, fighting to stop the tears. A closed wound in her heart just opened because of her recklessness, as well as Jace and his ever so stubborn attitude.

"Am I the only one who knows this?" She shook her head. Slowly, her body began to rise from the ground and she stretched out her hand to take her schoolbag from the Shadowhunter. "Jon? Your Mum?" She shook her head again. "By the Angel, give me an answer, will you?!"

"Why should I?" Her voice cracked as she pulled on the straps. "You're just an egotistical bastard who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. I'll give you an answer when I can actually see that you care. I'll let you know one other thing." With a small hiccup she looked into Jace's eyes. She could feel tears about to form but kept his gaze. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were wide, pupils dilated.

"I don't let people in easily. Remind you of someone?" She got onto her bike and started pedalling away, the back of her hand wiping the tears from her face, strands of flaming hair sticking to her cheeks, and a bleeding heart that has released the nightmares she called memories.

* * *

That night, Clarissa scrambled through to the bottom of her closet, finding an old box full of dust. She quickly opened it and found letters and a leather bound book. She carefully brought it out of the cardboard box and opened the lock at the push of a button on the side. Her childish handwriting filled the page and her the memories that she had buried so deep inside had come back to her.

_Dear Diary, _

_I've just started to go to school and even though I haven't made any friends, I can see the difference between the people here and back home. I can't seem to adjust to this fact, saying Canada is where I'll be living from now own. It's done me good, really, but I can't seem to grasp that very well. I miss Sophie. She's held the burden of keeping my secret for the past few years and I wish I could use a rune to make her forget all that. Then again, I don't want to use my stele. It's still locked in its box and won't be opened until I'm fully healed. I don't know when that time will come but maybe soon. I haven't held a knife to cut myself in a while. Not since that last one. It's healed and as expected, it left quite the scar. Quite the finale, might I say. I don't think I'll ever go back there again. I might make one friend soon, maybe. I don't know, but I can surely say that I'm not as glum here._

_I'll go back to see Grandma and Sophie one day. I can't go on without them knowing of my improvement. My academic abilities are better and I can't wait until I see their faces again._

_~Clarissa Adele-Fairchild Morgenstern_

* * *

Tears streaked her face at the diary entry she randomly opened too. Her last entry was the start of high school. Even through the blur, she managed to read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't have many pages left but that won't be a problem. I'm starting high school today and I think I'll make some friends. I've been watching others make friends and I think I can do that too. There isn't enough space for me to write more so I'll keep this short. I'm deciding to write 3 promises that won't ever break for myself. (1) Never cut myself again. (2) Never lose my first real friend. (3) When I'm ready, use my stele, and train like Dad taught us. To be the best Shadowhunters of our generation._

_These are the promises I will never break and will fulfill. So, there it is. I'm done with this diary. I won't open this until someone asks about my past or seems to notice that I actually hide it. I wonder who that'll be. But I know it'll be someone who honestly care about me to the depths of their heart. Whoever it is, I'll tell them everything, that's a promise too. I will never lose their friendship or trust. That's my _last_ promise._

_~Clarissa Adele-Fairchild Morgenstern_

* * *

The last part struck Clarissa in the heart. It was Jace who saw it and questioned it. He was the one who pushed on the subject but she rejected him. _I will never lose their friendship or trust._ How was she supposed to keep that promise? The thought only made her cry more.

* * *

_Wounds, blisters, rashes, why is it that I need to make more of them? The sounds of twitching lights, the creaky hospital bed. Isolation. Anyone, help me? I want my stele back, but it just hurts even more. I want to run away, but the surface of my skin prevents me from doing so. Can I escape into my mind? I'll need to burn these memories away soon. But how can I let go of something so painful yet sentimental?_

Sweat, heat, and clothes stuck to her skin. Unable to bare the pain any longer, she forced open her eyes, waiting to see the bright LED lights that greeted her. No, it was just a dream, a memory. A memory from 4 years ago.

"Are you all right?" Clarissa turned her head at the soft voice. It was her mother.

"I… don't know." Gently, her mother dabbed a towel she had found in Clarissa's bathroom and dabbed it along her forehead.

"I can tell what you dreamed of just by the look in your eyes," she sighed. "Don't worry. It won't happen again." Her mother helped Clarissa sit up slightly, leaning her body against her. It was all from reading that god damn diary.

"How can you be so sure?" Clarissa gripped onto her mother's shirt tightly. A tear went down her face. Ones that haven't appeared ever since she left Hong Kong, her birth place.

"I'm your mother. That's all the reason you need." It wasn't long before the teenage girl was in her bed.

* * *

The next few weeks at school, passed and she was still getting unwanted attention. 2 months passed and nothing changed. People continuously gossiped and both Simon and Izzy were trying to force Clary into talking with Jace. He was keeping his distance too after that day he ound out about her scar. She was thanking all angels he respected that part and wouldn't pry. _At least he has a tiny heart, _thought Clary each time they passed in the halls.

Clary got out of her brother's car and rushed to her locker while ignoring as many glares and stares a possible.

"It's true what they say," came Izzy to Clary's right. "A girl in love makes them prettier." She dropped her books.

"Excuse me?!" Her head slowly turned to the dark haired girl and found her with Simon, arms linked. Well, they sure weren't trying to hide their relationship.

"You like Jace, right? You just don't want him to force himself into this relationship thing," Simon explained.

"No. You've got it all wrong. Give me the lecture and I'll be on my way," sighed Clary, packing her satchel. These talks about not confronting Jace in any way was starting to infuriate her best friends. She only had minor friends and these two (which she prayed wouldn't force her into a third wheel position).

"He isn't going to talk to you again until you do," said Simon sternly.

"I can't focus on that right now. We're getting closer to exam week and I'm still behind in Mathematics," argued Clary.

"A wave or a smile would be enough to satisfy him. Do you know how often he just sits in his room staring playing with his chains? Its like he's thinking about you which is kinda weird since he doesn't think at all." Izzy tried and tried but Clary shook her head no nonetheless.

"All right, I've had enough. Would it help if I slept over at the Institute? I'd have no choice but to see him somehow and I need to help Alec with his Two Heavens Technique anyway." Clary never invited herself over but Izzy would never refuse. She always accused her of being too composed and uptight around people she didn't know (which was true) and that she needed to be more of a risk-taker. Yeah, not going to happen.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'll make dinner too!" offered Izzy, a lightbulb on her head.

"I'm the one intruding, I'm making dinner. You can't stop me. See you at lunch." The redhead made a break for it before her future parabatai could protest. No one would see the light of day again once Izzy's food was in their mouth. The least she could do was save everyone a day with her cooking.

* * *

That day, after school, Clary walked home to gather her things (training clothes in particular) and waited for Izzy to come by and pick her up. Even if she knew the way to the Institute and it was at a 30 minute walking distance, she insisted anyway.

When the doorbell rang, she pulled over her tiny bag and walked to the door, prepared for verbal harassment from the dark-haired girl. Yeah, no, it was more like tensional silence with a golden featured guy.

"She told me to pick you up," he muttered, hands shoved in his black jean pockets. _I should have known,_ thought Clary bitterly.

"Fine." I closed the door behind me and locked it, checking off things in my head that I had done before leaving the house. Texted her mother that she'd be going to Izzy's place, check. Finished all homework and assignments, check. Left some dinner out for Jonathan, check. Locked the door, check. Mm, she was all set.

Clary walked past Jace and waited for him to unlock the door. Instead, he came around and opened the door for her…? She muttered 'thank you' and got in the brand-new-smelling car. Jace pulled out of the driveway and began to drive to the Institute.

"I'm sorry," said Jace quietly. "I shouldn't have pried." The look on Jace's face looked utterly sincere and Clary just couldn't stop staring at him. The way he leant over the window and had a lazy right arm against the wheel. How his golden tousled hair blew in the wind as the car sped off on the streets. Clary just couldn't stop.

All of a sudden, with those thoughts, heartfelt words from her two best friends had come into her head.

_He told me once that was how he could see you were different and was grinning over it…You're the closest anyone has ever gotten to being 'friends' with Jace in such a short amount of time… It's a good thing that he has a closer friend than just me and someone who isn't his brother…_

"It's okay," she replied. "I shouldn't have been so hard on you." Clary rubbed her hands together and sighed. _Whoever it is, I'll tell them everything, that's a promise too._ Why did that line have to come up in her head now? She only read that entry once so why did it stick in her head so clearly? It that was a promise though, to herself specifically, she couldn't bring herself to break it.

"I did it few times before I came to Canada. The one on my wrist was the last." She shamelessly looked down at her hands and refused to look anywhere else. A bracelet covered that scar and always had whenever she went out. Maybe some people took notice of it but Izzy didn't really bring herself to care about her choice of accessories.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I've hurt you enough," assured Jace, his eyes landing on her heartbroken face.

"I think I should." The words slipped out before she could go against them.

"If you want to, I'll listen. I doubt you'd ever repeat it." Clary sighed and was grateful that these were the times where he didn't act like an egotistical bastard. She knew he could be sympathetic and understanding, especially with his past that only she knew. He was right about repeating this. She never would. If so, she'd get Jace to explain it.

"When I was younger, my Dad wanted to use my brother and I to help take over the Shadow World. But before that could happen, we were both diagnosed with eczema. Do you know what it is?" Clary finally let her eyes focus on Jace. He nodded in response.

"Jonathan told me about it once. He said it was a skin disease both of you had." Clary nodded.

"It made a pretty big impact on his plans which resulted in his death. That's what Izzy knows, but she doesn't know the deeper meaning of that." Jace's eyes widened at that. By the look on his face, Clary could automatically read what his mind was saying. _Izzy doesn't know this? She trusts me that much? How should I react to this?_ Clary didn't know how to react either, but she thought this was for the best so she continued on.

"He made my brother and I feel like shit. That's when I started to… cut myself. Sophie, our maid who has the Sight, she knew about it and made me promise not to cut myself for any small issues and only if I really felt that I needed too. She's the only other person who knows about this. I don't know how Jonathan took it though." She paused for a second and looked up at Jace. He was keeping his eye on the road but the multiple expressions on his face made Clary realize he wasn't missing a word she said.

"I had stayed at the hospital a multiple of times before we moved and our dermatologist had told me to tell the rest of them his suggestion of moving to Canada. Jonathan didn't take it so well and I lost it. We started yelling across the dining table and I don't remember it so well but I think we both said some things we didn't mean. After that, this scar happened and that was that."

A tensional silence filled the atmosphere between them and neither of them looked each other in the eye; until Jace stopped at a red light and was able to bring his attention to the broken redhead.

"Clary, you didn't have to tell me all that, but if it made you feel better, I'm glad. I know how hard it is to open up to people. I mean, I did runaway and my parents didn't exactly have the best relationship. I had thoughts about cutting myself at a point, the day before I ran. I could never bring myself to do it though. When the Lightwoods took me in, I said nothing about my past and only said what I wanted for my future. They didn't push on the subject anymore and I think they knew why. I'm not sure about that though."

The two looked at each other and once the light hit green, Jace pulled his face towards the road and Clary's eyes went back down onto her lap.

"Simon said you never told anyone about your past," started Clary. "Why did you tell me?"

Jace hesitated for a second, reluctant to talk about it.

"You don't have to answer that," Clary said quickly. "I was just-"

"No, its fine," Jace shook his head, a sad smile on his face. He looked out at the open road and said, "You told me the past you didn't want to remember so I should tell you mine." Clary listened just as he did to her story.

"Ever since I was small, my parents both fought and always hid it from their friends. I kept quiet about it because I knew that whoever knew would take me away from them. Despite their attitude towards me which was quite loving, they could never get along with each other. So, I was basically the bridge that connected them both. One night after a party with their friends, they started arguing till morning and by then I knew it would never be resolved if I was around. From what I heard around school and stuff, I knew it wasn't healthy to have parents that argued over the littlest of things and thought it was best if I left the house. And that's what I did. When I found out they had hurt each other to death and were almost unrecognizable, I went through this state of depression and brought myself to a psychologist, therapist, whatever you call it, without telling anyone about it. They helped and I still see them sometimes, just not as often as I use to. Up till this day, no one but you knows that so keep it to yourself, please."

"Same goes for me," Clary agreed. He nodded and continued.

"When the Lightwoods took me in, as I hope you remember, I didn't tell them a thing about my past. I guess I was just scared to talk about it."

"I totally know how you feel," chuckled Clary, lighting the mood a bit.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Jace wholeheartedly. "I just, uh…"

Saving his embarrassment scene, Clary smiled and said, "Jace, calm down. I'm not going to kill you or anything. I'm glad you asked. I'm not sure if it means you care or not but I'm going to assume it does." Jace made no response to that. With her strong Voyance rune though, she could see the faintest amount of pink on his cheeks as his eyes focused on the road.

"Well, you sure are tense," muttered Clary.

"I was just thinking of apologizing about that scene I caused for you. I didn't really expect that to happen. I went too far."

"Nah, it's okay," she reassured at the sight of Jace's worried face. His eyes wavered and ran his hands through his hair. "Loosen up will ya? I'll spar with you later. I'm fine, really." _I am, but he doesn't look so good._

"As long as you're fine, I guess I'll live as well," chuckled Jace sending a small smile in her direction. He pulled up to the back of the Institute. "I don't want to get my ass kicked by a girl," mumbled Jace.

"You're admitting defeat? Who are you and what have you done with the egoist of a Shadowhunter?" Clary joked.

"Oh, you want the bitchy version of me? That won't be too hard, but be prepared for the dirty talk," he winked. They both laughed as they got out of the car.

"Fine, let's make a deal. We spar once and if I win, you're not allowed to be the general egotistical bastard until _after_ the sleepover."

"If I win, I can harass you with my dirty mind however I like until _after_ the sleepover as well. Deal?"

The shook hands on it.

* * *

**Raquel and her guy friend who she refuses to name, also had this going on. They played League of Legends and had a similar deal. Apparently, we're not allowed the details. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. If it's not, tell us what we could improve. No flames please :)**


	10. You Win to Surrender

**Did you enjoy that last chapter? We think it wasn't enough so we're giving you all a little fluff! That rhymes :P Again, this is based on a _true story_ so something similar to this did happen. Keep that in mind while reading please :)**

** To a Guest: Hey, it's Raquel. In my situation, I had multiple infections and that indeed can happen. You can say my condition was kind of complicated because even though my skin was burning and hot, I felt cold from of high fevers that came with the infections. There are different types of eczema so maybe yours is different, I don't know. I'm not one to question such personal things. Hope you understand that. Thanks for reading this story. I use to think that it eczema was _extremely_ rare and now that I've heard others, I don't feel as lonely. Thank you, again :)**

* * *

"You two were _laughing_," stated Izzy as she shut the door to her bedroom. She had already laid out an extra mat for Clary to sleep on and made room for a tiny spot for her to put her things.

"Well, I guess you can say we can talk to each other now," said Clary with a small smile on her face. They began to dress into training clothes while talking. By training clothes, that meant a sports bra and shorts.

"In what way…?"

"I'm not sure, but he's opened up to me quite a lot." Clary finally got her shoes on and proceeded down the stairs with Izzy to the training area.

"Again? Angel, did you drug him or something?!"

"I can't believe you would even _consider_ that as an option," she shook her head. "We talked naturally, uh, ish, and got to making up."

"How exactly did you two _make up?"_ Izzy scrutinized every part of Clary to check for lies.

"Talking. I'm pretty sure the version of 'making up' you have in mind involves no words but really, all we did was talk." Clary could suddenly feel her face heat up and desperately tried to keep her heart rate to a minimum. Okay, so she had been attracted to him in a certain way for a while but nothing like this. She fancied his appearance, nothing else. Well, ha, not anymore. He had shared secrets he couldn't share with anybody else and she did as well. It was easy to talk to him when he wasn't being an ass. That was the Jace she wanted to know and was getting there at a faster pace than she expected.

"I knew it, you do like him," Izzy shrieked. Clary couldn't tell whether her future _parabatai_ was happy, sad, or in shock.

"Excuse me?" Clary raised an eyebrow. _Drama skills, I command you to aid me._

"Through all the guys that have hit on you and got rejected, that _thing _is the only one you haven't refused." _She got me there, _thought Clary. "And I bet you've liked him for a while now too. You just put up a front so _he_ wouldn't notice it."

"How do you see right through me?" said Clary exasperatedly. She knew she couldn't hide this from her best friend and it would've noticed once they started becoming friends.

"So, how long have you liked him?" Clary leaned back in slight surprise.

"You're not- You're not going to stop me?" She figured the taller girl would because of well, she didn't want to lose her best friend to her brother, for one. A bigger case would be losing her best friend _because of _her brother; knowing the player he is on the inside.

"I thought it through once before but never thought it'd actually happen." Izzy tapped her chin while picking out a weapon from the rack in the training room. "But hey, if he hurts you, I'm going to kick his ass. And I kinda owe you something like this because of what you did with Simon and me. Besides, looking at this situation from this perspective, I think I see how you felt when hooking Simon and I up at Starbucks. You're like a sister to me, after all."

"So, you're not going to kill me because I only _slightly_ feel _minority_ attracted to that egotistic bastard?" asked Clary, a small smile on her face.

"Nope, I'm going to help you." The redhead dropped the seraph blade she just picked up. "You never answered my question. How long have you liked him?"

Clary picked up the blade and started to think. "I fell for his appearance like every other girl in school did in about… Year 10, I think. Only once I started to get to know him did I actually register him as a crush."

"Okay, that's it." Izzy pulled her best friend by the back of her sports bra and took her took the sparring mats. "I can't stay in denial forever so I'm venting this out on training. We're doing this as a warmup. Whatever I say, counter it with something else, got it?"

That was straightforward. "Uh… ok?"

The two stood at opposite ends of the mat with equal weapons. They only held one seraph blade each and neither had extra runes than another. Izzy went for attack first.

"I've always wondered what was so interesting about my brother," said Izzy first. Clary ducked and slid forward.

"He's not that bad when he isn't acting self-centred," she replied, striking Izzy's legs.

"That's a part of him you'll have to accept." She jumped and aimed straight down.

"I will in time." Clary blocked the attack from above.

"We're going to graduate in another year and a half. That isn't a lot of time," said Izzy, stepping back. Clary got up as well.

"I never said I would date him," argued the redhead, knowing where this conversation would have led. She decided to cut it short and attacked first.

"I'll make you," replied Izzy with a basic block.

"I don't think he even likes me that way." Clary did an aerial around Izzy and prepared to block an attack from her partner.

"You don't know for sure," said Izzy, striking Clary's leg though skillfully avoided injuring her in any way.

"He goes for all the asians. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not asian." Clary went low and attempted to trip Izzy.

"Aren't you at least a quarter because of Valentine?" questioned Izzy, calming down from her 'why does my best friend like my brother' phase.

"Yeah, but I don't look asian at all." Green eyes and red hair sure didn't state the stereotypical asian Chinese-Japanese-Korean type that Jace liked. Aline, who was in Jace's and Clary's Drama class, was an example of that with her dark hair but Clary was far from it. **(sorry if that sounded racist)**

"If he likes you, he won't care." They both stopped and stood at opposite ends of the mats, weapons down.

"I can't counter that," sighed Clary in defeat.

"Who were you even talking about anyway?" The sight of gold caught Clary's eye and she already couldn't pull away. Quickly, she grabbed her stele at the rack and drew a brand new rune that helped maintain focus.

"Someone," Izzy sang. Jace looked at Clary for some help but she just smiled and waved.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Clary. He was already at the centre of the training area when he spoke up.

"When I heard uh… something about accepting and the rest of the conversation," said Jace tilting his head to the side. "Should I be curious about who you have a crush on…?" Clary's eyes widened as she recalled that huge scene where Jace had practically asked her out a multiple of times. Her face went red and Jace seemed to notice it with a smirk. _Why are you such a weak rune?_ thought Clary as she poked her arm.

"Yes, you should be." Izzy answered for her. The redhead banged her head against the flat side of the angelic blade at least 10 times.

"You're giving yourself a concussion," Jace chortled as he went to choose a blade.

"I wish I had one," sighed Clary as she put the weapon down. Izzy ushered her towards him and shoved her so hard she fell on his back. "Sorry," she mumbled, face going beet red.

"It's ok. You up for settling that deal?" he asked making nothing of the sudden contact. Izzy fought the urge to strangle her adoptive brother from his denseness.

"You haven't warmed up yet though." Clary rubbed her forehead slightly, the blade's pain coming back to her.

"I'll live," said Jace picking out a seraph blade exactly like Clary's.

_Is he really that confident?_ Thought Clary as he walked towards the area she and Izzy trained at a moment ago.

"We'll duel for first strike. Or until one of us backs down," he announced.

"What are you two even talking about?" asked the third-wheeler in the corner with a drink in her hands.

"We made a deal," said Clary. "If I win, his attitude is gone until I leave. If he wins, he can talk the way he wants _until I leave." _She emphasized her last words knowing that Jace wouldn't pay attention and tried to draw him out.

"Fine, fine," sighed Jace as he pulled up his sword.

"First strike it is. Imma ref," smirked Izzy as she walked to the centre to start the battle. "Go!" She stepped away at a safe distance yet close enough to watch the battle play out.

Clary's eyes observed the aura her opponent gave off. He wasn't too serious about this, being just a deal, but after he display of skill the last time she was in the Institute, he wasn't letting his guard down as easy. Clary, on the other hand, knew Jace's tactics as well as how his body worked from helping him and Alec at the Two Heavens Technique from time to time. Well, she stopped teaching Jace for a while and had Alec help him out, but that was besides the point. She knew how he moved and that was going to be put to her advantage.

Jace stepped forward, eyes still and blank. He waited for her to strike first. Clary didn't budge. The first to strike always loses. Her patience was waring thin but Jace was more restless than she was. He attacked. Clary dodged to the side, but that was a mistake. His sword was just a decoy and his fist had come out to where she sidestepped. He wasn't the same as Izzy who relied on her weapon if she had one. Jace knew how to use his body to his advantage just as Clary did.

Openmouthed, she sprang up into an aerial. Going through the air wasn't safe here, but she had to. There wasn't another option for her. Jace came at her again as she landed, but this attack Clary could see coming. Clashing her sword with his, it became a test of strength. No, she ruined the moment. Swiping low with her feet, she tripped Jace so his knees buckled. He pressed on with his sword though. Clary's muscle power wasn't as great as Jace's, but her strategic and fast thinking got her through. Twisting her sword, the sharp edge of Clary's blade scratched the flat side of Jace's. That was an olden technique used to distract opponents. It didn't do any harm, but it gave a good threat. Pulling her hand away at the last second, her fist collied with Jace's stomach and she finally got him down on his knees. She stepped back.

"Surrender or no?" Jace spat on the ground and chuckled.

"It's been a while since I've been in such an aggressive training session," he sighed. "There's no way I would lose to a girl." He came at her again with his sword, two hands at the hilt. He was relying on his weapon now. Clary thought of better. She blocked his attacks one handedly while her other hand formed a fist that went for his shoulder. It was like two battles simultaneously progressing on one person.

Before her feet got to the edge of the mat, her knee lifted high and hit that one area of a male no one who isn't full of lust wants to be touched at. He doubled over and Clary took the opportunity to kick him back so he was on the ground. He kept trying to get up and the only way for her to have restrained him was to pin his body down with hers. A slight blush came to her face at the thought. Her mind made her hesitate but she fought it head-on and managed to do as she needed.

"You know," grunted Jace, arms spread along the mat. "When you hit a guy in that _area,_ you shouldn't bring more attention to it." Clary body was seated on top of him, her legs restricted his movement by clamping his lower torso, hips, and thighs. Her face grew hotter and poked the tip of her blade beside of his neck.

"It'd be a shame to ruin that pretty face of yours," said Clary slyly. "How about…" She tilted the blade a little closer to his neck. "Here?" The blade wasn't pressured on his neck enough to consider this a first strike. _I can't hurt him,_ thought Clary, ready to pull back and submit to defeat. _But I wouldn't live hearing him talk like that all night…_

"It's a draw," she concluded, pulling the blade away from him and getting off of his lower body. Putting the blade away, she walked over to the rack of weapons and put hers down. By the time she was having a sip of water, Jace had only just started to get up from the mat.

"I'm going to shower." Clary couldn't face her golden crush and decided to make a break for it. Yes, she was told never to run away from problems since it wouldn't change anything, but emotionally, she had to.

"Hey, Clary-"

"See you later."

Jace's words were cut off and no other words were said. The sound of a certain redheaded girl's footsteps were all that anyone could hear.

"You guys are done already?" Alec, sorry, but you were a little late.

* * *

**Aahh! We're updating a little more frequently now. This chapter was only written to complete the fighting scene of who won or not. We'll give you a hint. Truce. In reality, Raquel would have won but called a tie because her team members were more experienced than her opponents. How do they solve it in the end? Hm? **

** Follow, Favourite, and Review! Review even if you're just a guest :)**


	11. Get Your Hopes Up

**Plan for this chapter:**

**1) Sibling bonding :D**

**2) Jace is finally… You'll see.**

* * *

**_Hope you like it!_**

* * *

"Can you like, _not?"_ Once Clary was out of earshot and Alec left the training room, Izzy started to whack her adoptive brother in the chest.

"Woah, what did I do?" Jace held the flat side of the blade against his palm and tilted his head to the side to see his sister in an ultimate bashful flush.

"You're too much of a dickhead to be attractive!" Izzy continuously strikes at the male's lower body, not daring to damage his prized possession in case Clary ever got that far.

"Are you developing some sort of brother complex or something? Sorry but I'm not up for incest." That only made her angrier.

"It's not _me_ you asshole! It's that girl who could have taken you down in seconds but went easy so she wouldn't hurt you! You're too much of a manwhore to realize that!"

Jace was taken aback. Never had Izzy acted so rashly or wholeheartedly towards him. She always saw him as a joke, someone she could seriously spar with but never take seriously otherwise. He didn't know _what_ to think. Did Izzy really just mean what she said? Jace had gone through enough dramas to understand that if it wasn't his sister developing feelings, it was the redhead that rejected him.

"Did you just call me a _manwhore_? I'll have you know, I treat my women respectfully."

"You're supposed to only look at _one_. And that _one_ is fucking _Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!_"

Izzy stopped. Her body, her mind, every thought about Jace just vanished. _What have I done?_

"Clary?" Jace stepped back against the mats for a bit, still being in the training room. Izzy dropped her sword, eyes wide and tears swelling. _What if Clary's going to hate me for telling him about her feelings? NO! I'm supposed to get them _together_. How am I supposed to do that if Jace doesn't even know about her feelings. Oh hell, what's going to happen if he doesn't return them back?_

"I'm sorry, forget what I said. Put that sword back for me like a good brother would will ya? Thanks." Izzy gloomily walked away, still processing her recklessness, wobbling from side to side as she went.

"I'm _never_ a good brother. Tell me what the hell is going on with Clary _right now_ before I take advantage of this state you're in." _That's right. I'm vulnerable and scared and practically on my knees, begging for him to forget everything I've bursted out saying. He could do anything he wanted with me _right now_. I'm too stupid. But… NO! NO! NO! HE NEEDS TO KNOW CLARY'S GOD DAMN FEELINGS OR HE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND HOW HIS ABENT PLAYBOY ACT AROUND HER IS INFLUENCING THOSE FEELINGS. YEAH! HELL YEAH, HE HAS THE _RIGHT_ TO KNOW._

Gradually, Izzy turned around, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear and gave a deep huff.

"Clary was attracted to your face in Year 10 and once you two started to talk, she gave in and developed a crush on you. If you dare break her heart or upset her in any way, I will personally kill you and let her join in." The death glare in Jace's sister's eyes was unwavering. She wouldn't be hesitant to turn him into a girl if Jace ever managed to harm Clary.

"Clary, redhead, Shadowhunter in hiding, descendent of the Shadow world's most _finally_ dead and hunted _criminal_, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, has a _crush… _on_ me_." Jace stepped back, further and further away until he fell hard on his bum against the blue mats. His legs fell and he crossed them together, his hands flat on the mats behind him to keep his sitting posture.

"What? Do you find it hard to believe that a girl smaller and younger than you can knock you down? Or ashamed that she didn't go all out during that 'deal settling' battle and _still_ had trouble fighting her."

"It's not that… Neither of those two options…" Jace stuttered out multiple words, unable to compose a complete English sentence. His elbows now rested on his knees, head in hands and frustrated.

"Then what?" Izzy sat in front of him, trying to find her brother's face that was buried within those wonderfully tanned hands.

"I've always thought she was cute…"

"Well, everyone does. She's got that round face that makes her look like an 8 year old and-"

"_No."_ Jace wanted to clarify. "That scene I caused in school, none of it was a lie. _I've always thought she was cute."_

"Why'd you repeat-" _Oh. "_Then _why _in the name of all_ holy fuck_ did you get it on with other girls?"

"They helped me forget!" Jace exploded, his face red from chin to forehead and eyes glowing so bright they shone. "_Everything…" What my parents fought about, what Dad did and who with. It wasn't Mum._

"Jace…" Izzy's vicious resolve faded and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't look at me like I'm some kicked puppy," Jace growled. "Clary doesn't know much, but she knows more than you do. If I want someone to talk to about this, it's her."

Izzy was shocked. Her brother rarely became submissive to others, asking for their help. He preferred independence but now he was talking about Clary? She felt the air around them change. Jace wasn't scared or worried, he was serious and deep in thought. It was uncommon to see him act so mature and Izzy couldn't bare to ruin this moment.

"Go win her heart while you're at it, will ya? Not that you haven't already. Maybe she'll win yours." Izzy winked and flounced her way out of the training area, leaving her sword for Jace to pick up. He needed time to gather his thoughts and now would be the time to do it. He didn't have much time after all. Dinner was going to be ready in 2 hours.

* * *

_Dum, dum, dum, dum_.

There wasn't even a knock on the door, just padding footsteps through the hallways.

"Hey, Clary?" Izzy interrupted Clary for a second. "I'm going into the bathroom for a sec. Keep talking or changing or whatever it is you're doing, I'll listen." Clary gave a hum in response and continued rambling on about how odd it was for Izzy trying to set them up since Jace is her brother.

In truth, Izzy was opening the bedroom door that was close enough to her bathroom so Clary wouldn't notice the change of sound. She opened the door to find Jace listening in on the conversation. He had taken a shower and freshened up in regular jeans a plain tee, walking barefoot around the house. His hands were shaking and the way his eyes popped out of his head meant he was listening for quite some time.

"If you wanted to hear her talk about you, you could have just said so," Izzy whispered, opening the door slightly. Jace poked his body into the room, his back flat against the walls. Izzy put a finger up to her mouth in sign to say he should be stealthy and quiet. She stood by Jace's side and let him get a good view of her best friend staring up at the ceiling on her bed while talking.

"I was afraid you'd hate me for talking so much about your brother. It feels odd, doesn't it?" Izzy quietly made a 'No, it's fine' comment and forced her to continue. "If you _ever_ get bored of this, tell me because I can go on for a while."

"Sure, sure, go get into your PJ's while you're at it. I left them on the bedside table to your right." Jace's eyes went wide and he nervously looked back and fort her between his sister and the redhead.

As Clary stood up, she started slipping off her pants revealing black lace underwear. Slowly, she slipped off her top as well and gave the sight Jace was dying to see. _More black lace…_ There was red lace on parts of the set white turned Jace on even more.

"You're aren't looking at this part," Izzy mumbled while covering her brother's eye-raping eyes. He kept moving about so he could get the full picture but Izzy kept blocking his view. It was impossible to tell if he ever got to see anything or if he saw everything.

The clasps were coming undone and drool started seeping through his lips. With her back turned to reach for the sets of clothes, she bent over and Jace could just see how large her size was. _Perfect._

"Could you get that for me?" Clary randomly threw her bra away and to Jace's pure luck, right in front of him. His tongue slid against his lips and arms began reaching out but Izzy snapped them away.

"What do you really see in Jace anyway?" Izzy spoke loudly.

"You're making me talk again, but since you asked…" Clary's face turned red and she pulled on the bandeau and tank top. "He's strong. With what happened before you Lightwoods took him in, I think he's probably one of the most strongest people I've ever met. Not everyone has the guts to do what he did. And he's an amazing Shadowhunter too."

"What happened back then anyway?" Izzy pushed, testing Clary's loyalty towards Jace. He was looking forward to this answer as well, wondering what the midget saw in him too, how much she loved him, as Izzy might have exaggerated.

"Secret," Clary smirked, flopping back down on the bed. "Let's just say that the walls he's put up aren't coming down any time soon. Mine aren't either."

Jace was momentarily confused. _What did that mean?_

"His past is probably worse than mine. Or at a similar level anyway. I'm hoping I can talk to the respectful side of Jace again. He's always so… I don't really know how to say this nicely but… He's a bitch and could probably never love someone after all the girls he's been with. Or maybe he's still searching. I don't really know what he's doing with all those girls or _why_ he lets them do what they want but it pisses me off knowing that he isn't doing anything to stop them. I fell for the side of Jace that I can talk to without worrying of what people think. His reputation as a player might be crashing because of me but I really shouldn't get my hopes up for someone who could have a future career as a prostitute when he's older. What was I talking about again?"

Izzy laughed a bit and shoved Jace out the door. He's seen and heard enough to figure out what Clary has in mind of him.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. He'll do what he wants and I'll do what I want. And right now, I want to make dinner. My treat."

"I can help!" Izzy offered. Clary hastily said no, forcing her to back off and watch from the breakfast bar.

* * *

Jace sat up in his room for a bit, wondering deeply about what Clary had said about him. _Strong? Psh, I'm the opposite of that, _he thought. _I wonder what Clary would look like in an apron. Or maybe even those traditional maid costumes! HEY! NO! YOU ARE JACE HERONDALE. FLIRTATIOUS AND HOT JACE. YOU WILL NOT BE SWEPT AWAY BY SOME MIDGET GIRL WHO HAS A CRIMINAL FATHER AND HAS NO CLUE WHAT HER INFLUENCE IS ON ME. WHY IS THIS GOING BACK TO ME?!_

Irritated and flushed, Jace ran down the stairs, wanting to eat as a distraction. He could only hope that Clary was finished cooking. Now that he thought about it, Clary rarely slept over, and if she did, she'd come after dinner. This was probably the first time she had ever cooked a meal voluntarily in someone else's home. More like abandoned church, actually.

A rich smelling scent flowed out from the kitchen and Jace couldn't wait to see who helped Clary make something so extravagant. When he stepped into the kitchen though, it was just Clary and Izzy, his sister behind the breakfast bar. Set out along the large dining table were plates for Maryse, Robert, and the Lightwood kids. Also, an extra place for Clary to eat at. On each plate was an expertly made italian fettucini with white sauce and decorative basil on top of it. A glass jug with ice water and a lemon stood in the middle with the pepper and salts and by one plate was Alec who was chowing down on the first edible meal made in the Institute.

"You should learn from Clary, Izzy," mumbled Alec through the food.

"Haha, I'm one of the greatest cooks out there," Izzy scoffs, praising herself.

"No, seriously, eat." Jace sat down on his chair obediently and twirled his fork against his spoon. He began humming at the meal and finished it all within 5 mintues. Clary stared in awe. The way he ate was so mannered, no sounds, straight posture… _Daddy would have approved._

Clary was left staring and her face became as red as the peppers on her plate. She was the only one left who hadn't sat down at the table and was cleaning up so she wouldn't have to do all the dishes at once and get her hands wrinkly.

"Oi," Izzy nudged her elbow and woke her up from her daze. "You're staring."

Awkwardly, Clary waved her off and finished up the meal she made for herself. Little did she know, Alec was saying the exact same things as his sister to Jace.

* * *

As Clary finished up the last dishes, Izzy spoke up,

"So, how is the deal going to be settled now? You declared a draw though it was clear you won." Sending a wink in Clary's direction, she smirked and eyed Jace.

"I think we should leave it alone. There wasn't really a point to it anyway." Clary took off the apron and hung it up on a hook. "What do you usually do around here after dinner?"

"Hunting."

"Training."

"Having fun being a decoy."

_That's because you get to choose which hot demon to make out with, Iz, _thought Clary.

"Well, where I come from, we do what regular teenagers do and stay in bedrooms with computers and phones. So, if you'll excuse me."

As Clary went up the stairs towards Izzy's bedroom, a small part of her hoped Jace would run after her and force her to go demon hunting with them. She knew this would have happened from the start so she brought her homework and computer to hang out with instead.

"Come with us," the voice finally said. "You'll be alone if you don't." Jace's eyes were hopeful but Clary refused. If she spent any time longing to see the brightest side of Jace, she'd fall for him more and would lose a new friend. Jace was hard to push through and if she managed to do something that would upset him again… It'd be over. That was the kind of person Jace was. He would never fight so hard for something he cared about and gave up once something was gone.

"I'm use to it so, its fine. You guys have fun." _I was alone until I moved to this continent. There's no going back about it and I've gotten use to my own company._

"Clary-"

"It's fine." Jace didn't push any further, noting the tone in Clary's voice. It was demanding, yet shaking. _She's never hunted demons, _Jace thought. And he was right.

"Okay! I'm gonna get ready. Clary's going to help me so be at the door in 30 minutes." Izzy flounced up the stairs with her friend in tow, tripping over the ends of her pyjama pants. Jace just _had_ to stare at that ass with each step until they were out of sight.

"You've finally settled down to _one _girl. Don't blow it." Alec glared momentarily at his brother. So, he was with Magnus now and everyone knew. Clary didn't, but it didn't matter. Once he gained her trust, he'd be fine if she managed to grab hold of that information. She had trained him well, but needed to know more about her before he could treat her like any normal person would. Clary was getting there though, and Alec couldn't wait to see the day she made Jace become a regular human being.

* * *

**Sorry if that was short. We hope it satisfied everyone to some point. It's been a while since the last chapter and we hope it was worth the wait, though it's a big doubt that it was. There will be ****_FFFFLLLUUUFFF_**** in the next chapter so…**

**You have been warned! **


End file.
